Emerger du Chaos
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Crossover Pokémon & Digimon. Dans un monde où les pokémons sont les animaux de tous les jours et les Digimons de simples jouets électroniques, nul ne sait qu'un second monde existe derrière celui que chacun connait. Un monde où les Digimons sont bien réels ... comme les Pokémons.
1. Chapitre 1 : Corrompue

**Chapitre 1 : Corrompue**

« Hey, hey, salut Solitan ! Ça va aujourd'hui ? »

« Ça va … Ca va … »

_Un adolescent aux cheveux blonds vif avait une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant sur son dos le sac qu'il portait pour aller au lycée. Des yeux de couleur vert, il semblait plus que réticent à faire la conversation à l'autre adolescent qui passa à côté de lui. Il s'arrêta, mettant une main sur sa bouche avant de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui, des contrôles, des tests … Et même des combats de pokémon._

« Solitan, pourquoi tu te mets pas aux Digigotchis si t'es pas motivé pour les combats de pokémon ? » _demanda maintenant une adolescente du même âge que Solitan. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, mettant une main dans la poche de sa veste noire avant d'en sortir un petit objet métallique. De forme rectangulaire, quelques boutons le parcouraient alors que le métal était de couleur blanc. Incrusté à l'intérieur, un écran était visible._

« Voilà … J'en ai un. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial non plus, hum ? »

« HEY ! Mais attends, c'est quoi comme type de Digigotchi ? Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça ! » _reprit l'adolescente, cherchant à attraper le Digigotchi._

« C'est normal … C'est une édition sortie il y a de cela des années. J'ai toujours le même Digigotchi après tout ce temps. »

_Il disait cela avec nonchalance alors qu'il repoussait un peu la main de l'adolescente. C'est vrai qu'en regardant le métal blanc, quelques rayures étaient visibles. L'écran en lui-même semblait intact, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire sur l'utilisation de l'objet._

« Et ça te sert à quoi alors ? Je veux dire, les nouveaux Digigotchis sont bien meilleurs. Est-ce que le tien est en couleur ou pas ? »

_Il hocha la tête négativement avant de répliquer qu'il se fichait royalement de la couleur. Il se leva, s'éloignant de l'adolescente qui était un peu trop collante. Lorsqu'il fut parti, d'autres filles arrivèrent autour de celle qui lui avait adressé la parole, l'une d'entre elle disant :_

« Alors, t'as essayé de faire copain-copine avec Solitan ? Tu t'es vachement bien plantée sur ce coup ! Hahaha ! Tu devrais quand même savoir qu'il n'est pas du genre très ouvert. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … J'avais envie d'essayer … Enfin, à moitié. C'est bête quand même, il n'est pas vilain avec ses cheveux blonds. Mais tu savais qu'il avait un vieux Digigotchi ? Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour le garder pendant des années ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Je ne suis pas dans l'électronique, moi. Il est peut-être doué avec tout ce qui est bidules et toutes ces choses ! »

_Peut-être … Solitan n'était pas quelqu'un de très ouvert à la base. Enfin, les personnes de sa classe étaient au courant qu'il était orphelin. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il préférait être seul ? Pour ne pas avoir à parler de ses parents ? C'était stupide comme raisonnement._

_Les cours étaient terminés et il était temps pour lui de rentrer à son appartement … Du moins, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Et oui … Il était dans le dortoir du lycée dans lequel il était inscrit. Il avait le droit à une bourse et il n'était plus dans l'orphelinat depuis déjà un ou deux ans. Le temps passait vite, très vite même._

_Bon … Il pouvait aussi sortir un peu du lycée avant le « couvre-feu » instauré à l'intérieur. Peut-être se promener ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment les combats de pokémons, ni ceux en rapport avec les Digigotchis. D'ailleurs, le véritable gros problème des Digigotchis, c'était bien que tout le monde en parlait._

_Enfin, dans son entourage … Dans le monde des adultes, c'était plutôt rare … sauf pour ceux qui ne grandissaient jamais … du moins à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela un peu gamin sur les bords mais bon, il n'avait pas son mot à dire à ce sujet. Il serra avec force le Digigotchi qu'il avait en main, posant son regard sur l'écran. Il était seul … tellement seul._

« Bonjour Sélania, tu as bien dormi ? »

_C'était son petit secret. Aujourd'hui, il avait fait une gaffe en disant à cette fille qu'il avait un Digigotchi mais qu'importe. Il observa l'écran qui montrait des amas de pixels réunis sous la forme d'une petite créature humanoïde et angélique. A côté d'elle, des données écrites étaient présentes, signalant son nom, sa race de Digimon et divers attributs._

_Comme pour répondre à l'adolescent, la créature bougea ses deux mains de haut en bas, signalant par là qu'elle était heureuse. Il alla la nourrir, appuyant sur quelques boutons avant de pousser un petit soupir mais d'apaisement. Voilà … Il s'était occupé d'elle pour l'heure. Bon … C'était décidé, il allait tout simplement rentrer dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, juste de s'occuper de son Digigotchi et sûrement de ses deux pokémons._

_Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, pénétrant à l'intérieur avant de monter au second étage. Il rentra dans son appartement … ou plutôt sa chambre puisque ça consistait en une seule pièce. Il n'était qu'adolescent, pas un jeune adulte qui avait son propre appartement. De toute façon, même avec une bourse, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait eu quelque chose de bien plus grand._

_Sur le lit, plusieurs livres étaient déposés. Il jeta un œil à ces derniers, en ouvrant un pour lire les différentes annotations qu'il avait marquées sur certaines pages. C'était ça … C'était ça qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Enfin … Ce qu'il pensait … Il n'était pas sûr encore. Mais ça le motivait et la motivation était quand même une bonne clé pour faire ce que l'on désirait non ?_

« Soit c'était ça … Soit, c'était les pokémons. Et pour les pokémons, je ne suis pas doué, n'est-ce pas Sélania ? » _demanda-t-il en s'adressant au Digigotchi posé à côté de lui._

_Aucune réponse mais c'était normal. Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de tout ce qui se passait. Sans tomber dans le pathétique, il considérait sa vie comme satisfaisante. Il s'occupait de ses pokémons, de son Digigotchi et c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais été très social de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était un type grognon et hargneux, loin de là. C'était juste … qu'il n'y arrivait pas et rien de plus. Encore un nouveau soupir avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur son lit, le faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur. Aïe ! Le tournevis … C'est vrai ! C'était pour ça que son Digigotchi était toujours en aussi bon état malgré les années qui passaient. C'était pour ça … oui._

_Il alla se coucher, le Digigotchi et les pokéballs posés sur le bureau à côté des nombreux livres ayant comme sujet commun l'électronique. Au beau milieu de la nuit, il se redressa subitement, regardant autour de lui. C'était quoi ? C'était quoi ça ? Recouvert de sueur, il quitta son lit, remarquant que l'écran de son Digigotchi s'illuminait fortement._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_Il se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir allumé la lumière. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec son Digigotchi ? Avec Sélania ?! Il voyait de nombreux pixels qui commençaient à recouvrir le corps de la créature alors qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce qui se passait._

« Le programme est corrompu ? Ah non, non et non ! Hors de question ! »

_Même si c'était que des pixels réunis, il était hors de question que son Digigotchi le lâche maintenant ! Il était hors de question que son Digitochi abandonne la bataille ! Même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre la souffrance de Sélania, il était hors de question de la laisser souffrir ! Avec rapidité et agilité, il retira les vis du Digigotchi pour l'ouvrir par derrière._

« Tiens bon, Sélania. Tiens bon, tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant. Pas après toutes ces années, pas après tout ce temps ! »

_Voir sa Digimon mourir définitivement ? Car le Digigotchi était détruit ? Non et non ! Non non et non ! NON ! La lampe de chevet resta allumée durant toute la nuit alors qu'il faisait tomber ses pokéballs sur le côté. Il était hors de question de ne pas la sauver ! Même s'il devait y passer la nuit !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une voix venue d'ailleurs

**Chapitre 2 : Une voix venue d'ailleurs**

_Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ? Il ne savait pas … Mais la lumière était toujours allumée. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Digigotchi … Il était désolé, vraiment désolé d'avoir dit du mal … Il ne voulait pas … C'était la chose qui lui … avait permis de les oublier. Il ne voulait pas … la perdre._

« Solitan ! Solitan ! Il est dix heures du matin ! Tu devrais être normalement en cours ! » _cria une voix en même temps qu'un poing tambourinait la porte avec violence._

_Il se redressa vivement de sa chaise, mettant une main devant sa bouche. Il était … quelle heure ? Il avait cru mal entendre ? Mais il avait aussi mal au crâne … Très mal au crâne. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, apercevant le surveillant qui lui dit :_

« Oh bon sang … C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? T'as vraiment l'air complètement dévasté … Je crois que tu vas rester dans la chambre pour ce matin. T'iras voir l'infirmière au cas où … »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oui … Sûrement, pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, j'ai peut-être fait un peu trop … Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne sais pas vraiment. Pardonnez-moi … Ah … »

« Ohla. Rentre dans ta chambre et n'en sort plus. Je vais plutôt appeler l'infirmière, ça sera surement plus rapide et surtout plus rassurant que de te voir essayer de te rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Vas te coucher et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

_Il hocha la tête positivement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait … Mais il n'allait pas bien. Il était brûlant, plus que brûlant même. Il s'approcha de son Digigotchi, regardant l'écran avant d'avoir un petit sourire._

« J'espère que ça va mieux … Sélania. »

_Comme pour lui répondre, l'objet émit quelques petits bruits alors qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir … Couché sur le ventre, il tourna le visage en direction du Digigotchi. Sélania allait bien … C'était tant mieux … Même si …_

« Même si il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour que tu deviennes … ce que tu étais … Ça ne fait rien … que tu aies régressée en Salamon, rien du tout. »

_Le plus important était qu'elle allait bien. Il referma ses yeux, sa main droite serrant le Digigotchi. Il avait besoin de dormir … de dormir à nouveau. Pourtant, son sommeil ne dura que quelques minutes, une main se posant sur son front. Il ouvrit ses yeux._

« Pfiou … Il a plus de 39 degrés celsius. Il va falloir qu'il reste cloué au lit pour la journée au minimum. Comment est-ce que tu as pu attraper cette fièvre ? » _demanda l'infirmière qui était arrivée, une femme d'une trentaine d'années mais vraiment élégante et belle._

« Je ne sais pas … du tout … » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent._

« Vous pouvez prévenir ces professeurs au cas où ? » _dit l'infirmière au surveillant qui s'en alla aussitôt. Elle signala à l'adolescent de prendre du repos et de venir la voir si ça allait mieux cette après-midi. Elle vérifierait alors si ce n'était pas autre chose qu'une simple fièvre. Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre que oui avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre à son tour._

… … … _Le calme et le repos … mais au moins, il avait la sérénité. C'était le plus important pour l'heure. Il refermer les yeux, plongeant dans son sommeil bien mérité après avoir sauvé son Digigotchi. S'il voulait travailler dans l'électronique, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sélesta de la sorte. Il était stupide … vraiment stupide … de penser ainsi._

« Solitan … Solitan … Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

_Hum ? Qui lui parlait ? Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Quelle heure il était maintenant ? Il mit une main devant sa bouche, ouvrant ses yeux. Tiens ? Il n'y avait personne. Comment ça se faisait ? Bon … Ca ne faisait rien. Il allait mieux, bien mieux même. Il se releva, allant sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt pour sortir._

_Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, allant voir l'infirmière pour lui montrer qu'il allait plus que bien. Comme ça, elle serait sûrement rassurée. Elle lui demanda s'il n'avait pas mal quelque part. Il signala que son cou le démangeait un peu mais que c'était sûrement à cause qu'il avait plutôt mal dormi par rapport à sa position._

« Hum … Pour aujourd'hui, c'est de toute façon trop tard. Mais demain, première heure, tu retournes en cours, d'accord ? C'était ta première fois de l'année, non ? »

« Première fois depuis que je suis ici … en fait … Mais oui, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Tant mieux. Bon … Tu as ta journée alors. Tu peux en profiter mais pas trop non plus. »

« Solitan, Solitan, je suis si contente que tu vas bien ! »

_Il tourna son visage à gauche et à droite, l'infirmière haussant un sourcil. Il allait prendre la parole pour demander si quelqu'un venait de dire quelque chose mais il valait mieux rester muet. C'était bizarre … vraiment bizarre mais bon._

_Il quitta l'infirmerie, ayant eu l'autorisation de sortir du lycée pour la journée. Tant mieux … Il allait pouvoir se promener. La main dans la poche serrant son Digigotchi, il avait pris ses pokéballs avec lui au cas où. Il ne savait pas … Aujourd'hui était vraiment une journée plus que bizarre : Sélania avait failli disparaître, ses données étant corrompues. On pouvait aussi noter le fait qu'il entendait des voix mais après …_

« Solitan, Solitan, quand est-ce que tu viendras me voir ? Je suis pressée de remercier mon sauveur, vraiment très pressée même. »

« Qui … Qui est là ? » _demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, s'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir, quelques têtes se tournant vers lui._

_Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr ! Il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu une voix ! Mais d'où venait-elle ? A gauche ? A droite ? Au-dessus ? Il allait paraître fou mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné ! Ou alors, peut-être qu'avec la fièvre, il s'imaginait des choses._

_Ou alors … Il ne se les imaginait pas ? Non, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une illusion ! Loin de là même ! Alors qu'il se remettait à marcher sur le trottoir, il observait les alentours. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un ou un pokémon psychique ou spectre qui lui faisait une farce hein ? Enfin non … Même si c'était ainsi, les pokémons ne pouvaient pas parler._

« C'est tout simplement absurde. »

« Solitan, Solitan, fais attention à toi. » _dit la voix féminine avec inquiétude._

« Assez ! Qui est-ce qui me parle ?! » _hurla-t-il avec un peu d'énervement dans la voix._

« HEY ! FAITES ATTENTION A … »

_La voix qui venait de lui crier était celle d'un passant. Faire attention à ? A quoi ? Il entendit un crissement de pneu alors que son visage se tournait vers le camion qui arrivait à toute allure. Il était au beau milieu de la route. Il s'était énervé au beau milieu de la route. Comme un pokémon incapable de réagir au bon moment, il se statufia sur place. Ses yeux posés sur le camion qui fonçait vers lui en freinant trop tard._

_Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Si tel était le cas … Il aurait eu une belle vie ? Un peu courte non ? Enfin … Ce n'était pas le moment de penser de la sorte, il le savait parfaitement mais … Voilà … C'était ainsi et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il sentit tout son corps se faire percuter avant de s'écrouler au sol._

« Solitan ! Solitan ! Tu es enfin venu ! Tu es enfin venu ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il ouvrit ses yeux, sentant de l'herbe sur son visage. De l'herbe ? Alors que ça aurait dû être le bitume ? Quelque chose clochait … Un peu comme la voix féminine qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Une voix qui … provenait d'une chienne couleur crème ?! Elle avait des yeux bleus, de longues oreilles de cocker mais aussi un collier doré au niveau du cou. C'était elle qui avait parlé hein ? Il n'avait pas rêvé._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est … »

_La chienne lui saute dessus, commençant à le lécher tendrement et avec affection alors qu'il se met assis correctement. Il était … dans une forêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'était plus dans sa ville ! C'était n'importe quoi ! Complètement n'importe quoi !_

« Où est-ce que je suis ? » _demanda-t-il, repoussant un peu la créature._

« Dans le digimonde ! Je te rencontre enfin ! »

« Oui bien entendu … Dans le digimonde ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Attends un peu … Digimonde … C'est pas de là d'où vient les Digimons ? »

« Si, si ! C'est là où je suis née ! Et d'autres Digimons aussi ! »

_Hahahaha ! La bonne blague ! Il était dans un monde qui n'existait normalement que dans les jeux vidéo ! Comment était-ce possible …_


	3. Chapitre 3 : RPLPF

**Chapitre 3 : Réunis pour la première fois**

_Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sérieusement, quelque chose clochait. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être dans un monde … qui n'était à la base qu'un jeu vidéo ? Du moins, un ensemble de pixels …enfin, qui n'existait pas au départ ? _

« Je suis une Salamon et je m'appelle Sélania ! » _s'écria avec joie la petite Digimon ressemblant à une chienne, continuant de le lécher._

« Euh … Calme, calme … Si tu peux m'en dire un peu plus, enfin, plus exactement où je suis … J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à comprendre … »

« Ben … Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » _bredouilla la créature aux yeux bleus, des petites larmes aux yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne aussitôt :_

« Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas dire ça ! Si tu es Sélania, c'est que tu es … ma Digimon non ? Enfin, celle de mon Digigotchi ! »

_Il sortit son Digigotchi mais remarqua que l'écran était inutilisable. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Enfin, de toute façon, la créature continua de lui faire la fête. Elle était folle de joie de le voir ? Mais en même temps, il avait tellement de mal à croire ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Une forêt resplendissante, des arbres, de l'herbe, une créature qui n'existe pas réellement ! Il passa une main sur son front, se le massant avant de se répéter :_

« Ce n'est pas réel … Ce n'est pas réel. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais être réel ? »

« Mais je suis réelle ! Regarde ! J'ai ma queue qui frétille en te regardant ! »

_Oui, bon, l'exemple était mal choisi de la part de la Salamon mais qu'importe. Il passa une main dans sa poche, sentant qu'il avait ses deux pokémons avec lui. Pfiou ! Une bonne nouvelle au moins … Si vraiment, il était dans le Digimonde, toutes les créatures ne devaient pas être pacifiques envers lui non ?_

« Euh … Attends un petit peu, tu es vraiment Sélania ? » _demanda-t-il faiblement._

_Mais c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à répéter à l'adolescent depuis le début. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris ça ? C'était quand même fou ! Elle faisait tout pour ça ! Elle fit une petite moue triste, ses yeux bleus brillant une nouvelle fois._

« Ah … Tu es donc Sélania … Tu es vraiment Sélania … Ma petite Sélania. »

« Je suis ta petite Sélania ! Oui, oui ! Je suis Sélania ! Je suis celle … »

« Je suis vraiment content … Plus que content même ! » _s'écria l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avec surprise et joie. Si c'était vraiment Sélania, ça voulait dire qu'elle allait parfaitement bien ! Il souleva la Salamon, se relevant avant de la faire tournoyer autour de lui. La Digimon poussa des petits jappements de joie avant qu'il ne reprenne : _« Tu as donc bien … J'avais peur après ce qui s'est passé … »

« Ça ne t'embête pas que je ne suis plus Angewomon ? Après tout ce temps passé … »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embêterait ? Le plus important, ce n'est pas que tu ailles bien ? Si j'ai attendu pendant des années que tu deviennes une Gatomon puis une Angewomon, c'est pour une bonne raison non ? »

« Ah ? Ah ? C'est laquelle ? Je peux savoir, dis ? »

_Il fit redescendre la Salamon, la serrant dans ses bras avant de rire un petit peu. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir ? Il n'en était pas sûr mais bon … Il murmura :_

« C'est parce que tu es l'unique personne qui partage mon existence depuis des années. J'ai veillé sur toi pour ce que tu es … et non pour ta puissance. »

« Mais je suis puissante hein ? Fais attention à toi quand même, tu serais surpris. »

_Il s'empêche de rire, il faut dire que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Mais en même temps, il est si content de savoir qu'elle va bien. L'ayant dans ses bras, il regarde autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Il ne sait même pas où il est exactement et surtout comment il a fait pour arriver ici. Peut-être que Sélania avait une explication ?_

« Hum … Dis-moi … Sélania, c'est toi qui m'a emmené ici ou non ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout ! Je sais juste que je pensais fortement à toi quand j'ai vu que tu étais en danger avec cette drôle de machine qui roulait en ta direction. »

« Un camion quoi. Donc, peut-être que tu as réussi à me téléporter ici sans même t'en rendre compte ? Ça serait une bonne explication, du moins, je trouve. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait … Tu connais un peu cet endroit quand même ? Tu me fais visiter ? »

_Elle poussa un petit cri de joie pour dire que oui avant de sauter de ses bras. Elle commença à marcher devant lui, lui demandant de la suivre, chose qu'il fit. Cet endroit … Ca ressemblait quand même drôlement à une forêt « normale ». Dans le sens où il n'y avait rien de bien différent … Enfin, à part les créatures qui l'habitaient surement._

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis dans le Digimonde. Dans LE Digimonde quoi. Ça existe depuis longtemps ? »

« Ça … Euh, je sais pas du tout, désolée. »

« Ca ne fait rien … Tu ne peux pas tout connaître non plus. Car ça m'étonne qu'un tel endroit existe depuis tellement de temps et que personne ne soit déjà venu. Je ne suis quand même pas le premier humain à mettre les pieds ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … encore. » _bredouilla la Salamon, s'arrêtant de marcher._

_Elle se sentait vraiment inutile sur le moment. Pourtant, l'adolescent lui tapote doucement le crâne pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Il n'allait pas s'en faire ! C'était plaisant de découvrir un nouveau monde. C'était une sorte d'exploration … mais en même temps, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les données sur l'électronique qu'il apprenait habituellement. M'enfin ! Il découvrait un nouveau monde donc c'était … une excellente chose._

_Elle l'emmena jusqu'à une plage où différents … objets se trouvaient enfoncés dans le sable. Il avait la surprise de voir une cabine téléphonique, un frigidaire, des roues de voiture … Comment c'était possible ? Il se tourna vers la Salamon, demandant :_

« Tu peux m'expliquer un peu ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi … il y a ça ? »

« Euh … Et bien, et bien … C'est juste les Andromons qui s'amusent avec les failles pour tenter de les ouvrir vers votre monde ! Tu sais, on a tellement envie de voir ceux qui s'occupent de nous … Enfin, ceux avec qui nous sommes liés ! »

« Liés ? Tu veux dire que toi et moi, c'était prévu depuis longtemps ? » _demanda-t-il, un peu étonné par les propos de la petite chienne._

« Bien entendu ! Dès l'instant où tu as pris le Digigotchi avec moi à l'intérieur, tu sais, je suis vraiment contente et les autres Digimons sont un peu jaloux ! Car tu es l'un des seuls à garder aussi longtemps un Digigotchi, ça veut dire que tu veux que je reste avec toi. »

« Bien entendu … Mais tu sais … A force, les personnes grandissent et au bout d'un moment, elles passent à autre chose. C'est pour ça que … »

« Les Digimons sont souvent très tristes … Tu le sais ? Ils sont plus que tristes même … Car personne ne veut s'occuper d'eux. Tu imagines si un humain rencontrait un Digimon ? C'est même bizarre que tu n'aies pas eu peur de moi. » _annonça Sélania._

« Disons que si tu avais été une Kabuterimon, ça m'aurait quand même plus effrayé qu'une petite chienne qui est mignonne et douce. »

_Elle poussa un petit jappement de joie à la remarque de Solitan. C'était exactement ça qu'elle pensait de celui qui l'avait choisie. Elle savait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas en la voyant. Et maintenant, ils allaient tout simplement voyager ensemble !_

« Par contre, j'espère quand même qu'il y a un moyen de rentrer … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux déjà partir ? »

« Je ne veux pas partir tout de suite … Je pensais juste que ça serait bien de penser à cette éventualité quoi. Je ne pourrais pas rester ici indéfiniment. »

« Oui mais ça peut être le plus tard possible non, non ? » _demanda la Salamon avec un peu de peur dans la voix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte maintenant alors qu'il venait d'arriver._

« Oui bien entendu. J'ai quand même un nouveau monde à découvrir. Il n'a pas lieu de vouloir partir tout de suite. Tu continues de me faire visiter ? »

_Bien entendu ! Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper ensemble ! Des années même ! Elle poussa un petit jappement de joie alors que dans le sable, une pince bleue sortit, claquant violemment derrière eux. Dans le sable, une voix cria :_

« Cette odeur … Cette odeur m'exaspère ! »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ca parle

**Chapitre 4 : Ça parle**

« Qu'est-ce que … Sélania ?! » _demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds avant de se retourner._

_Les autres Digimons pouvaient parler eux aussi ? Mais d'ailleurs, le problème n'était pas là ! C'était juste qu'il ressemblait à un Krabby mais de couleur bleu … et avec une drôle de carapace plutôt solide d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

« Cette odeur … C'est un humain ! Mais il a une odeur détestable ! Il a une odeur horrible ! HORRIBLE ! Il faut le tuer ! Il faut tuer celui qui porte cette odeur ! »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Solitan n'a pas une odeur horrible ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » _cria Sélania, se mettant devant l'adolescent pour le protéger._

_Le Crabmon continua de claquer ses pinces très rapidement, regardant Solitan avec rage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Rien du tout non ? Alors qu'il le lâche au lieu de le coller ! Il ne voulait surtout pas d'ennuis avec des Digimons dont il ne connaissait rien ! Il venait d'arriver ! Et puis, de quelle odeur est-ce qu'il parlait ? Il se renifla, il sentait … comme d'habitude … Bon, un peu de transpiration mais quand même !_

« Dégage de ma vue, toi ! Ne t'approche pas de moi, saleté ! »

« Non mais comment est-ce que tu parles à Sélania ? Tu veux de l'aide ou quoi ? » _rétorqua Solitan, peu enclin à laisser sa Digimon se faire insulter._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Solitan. Je sais me battre, je vais te montrer comment les Digimons s'affrontent entre eux. Tu vas voir que c'est très simple. »

_Mais il avait quand même très peu confiance en tout ça hein ? Il ne voulait pas dire … Mais ce n'était guère plaisant. Pourtant, la Salamon se lança sur le Crabmon, donnant un violent coup de patte qui le fit tournoyer sur lui-même. Elle reprit :_

« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas très dur, Solitan ! Il ne fait pas le poids ! »

« C'est tout ? » _murmura le Crabmon alors qu'il s'arrêtait de tourner. _

_Avec vivacité, sa pince vint se placer autour du cou de la Salamon, la soulevant avant de l'envoyer dans les airs. La petite créature poussa un cri de surprise pour finir tête la première dans le sable. Solitan la regarda, serrant les dents avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas te battre, Sélania ! Tu n'as jamais été très forte, je te rappelle ! Je ne t'ai jamais entraîné pour te battre que je sache ! »

« Chut ! C'est mon affaire et je m'en occupe ! Même s'il a fait ça, je n'ai pas de blessure ! Il va comprendre de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

« C'est bizarre … Je ne t'imaginais pas réellement comme ça. » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent, un peu surpris par le comportement de sa Salamon._

_Elle était drôlement combattive. D'ailleurs, elle poussa un cri mais cette fois-ci pour attaquer le Crabmon. Celui-ci recula, gémissant un peu de douleur sans pour autant vouloir abandonner le combat. D'ailleurs, il sauta dans les airs, serrant ses pinces contre lui avant d'atterrir sur la Salamon, créant une violente explosion. Un petit glapissement et voilà que Sélénia vola en arrière, Solitan la réceptionnant._

« Bon, laisse-tomber, tu n'es pas assez forte, y a pas de quoi avoir honte ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'avoir honte ou non ! Je vais lui faire la peau pour qu'il comprenne qu'on ne doit pas s'en prendre à toi, c'est tout ! »

_Elle tenta de se mouvoir pour quitter les bras de Solitan mais il l'en empêcha. Avec un petit soupir, il reprit la parole, lui disant doucement :_

« Je vais m'en occuper … Tu vas voir … Ça ne sera pas très long. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire selon lui ? Car pour l'instant, elle n'en avait aucune idée en le regardant. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le vit sortir une sphère rouge et blanche, le Crabmon poussa un hurlement :_

« C'EST DE LA DONT VIENT L'ODEUR ! SALETE ! »

_Saleté ? Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça qu'il le prenait ? Et bien, il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier la petite surprise qu'il allait lui concocté ! Avec agilité, il envoya la pokéball juste devant le Crabmon, un puissant cri résonnant avant qu'un lourd pokémon ne percute le Digimon, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres au loin._

« Et voilà mon Bastiodon ! Il s'appelle Grokur ! »

« C'est donc ça … un pokémon ? » _murmura la Salamon, un peu irritée par quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer. Ça devait être sûrement à cause de quelque chose d'important mais elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à trouver l'explication._

« Bon, Grokur ! Il va sûrement tenter de riposter donc renvoie-le au loin, qu'il comprenne qu'on n'est pas là pour plaisanter, c'est compris ? »

_Son pokémon ne lui répondit pas, le Crabmon se redressant, irrité et énervé. Il voulut placer sa pince autour du Bastiodon mais il dû rapidement abandonner cette idée. Le Bastiodon le renvoya en arrière, Solitan criant :_

« Maintenant, disparais, fichu Crabmon ! On ne te veut aucun mal, c'est compris ? On est pas là pour s'en prendre à toi ! »

« Tu as ramené ces monstres dans notre monde ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas indemne ! Et cette Salamon non plus ! Fichue traîtresse ! »

_Enervé, le Crabmon commença à décamper à toute allure, accélérant le pas tout en marchant sur le côté … comme le ferait un Krabby tout simplement. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds poussa un profond soupir, tombant assis sur le sable avant de regarder comment allait la petite Digimon à la fourrure couleur crème._

« Pas de gros bobo, petite Sélania ? » _murmura-t-il avec douceur._

« Ça peut aller … même si je me sens vraiment inutile sur le moment. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas très grave. Merci d'ailleurs, Grokur. Tu as été plus qu'efficace sur le coup si tu veux tout savoir. » _reprit l'adolescent en s'adressant à son Bastiodon._

« Oh, tu sais, y a pas de quoi. Si je peux rendre service, de toute façon, j'ai la tête dure. »

_AH ! Il sursauta sur le coup, reculant alors qu'il entendait le Bastiodon en train de rire. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il n'avait pas du tout rêvé ! Son Bastiodon venait de prendre la parole et de faire une petite blague ! AH ! Comment c'était possible ? Les pokémons ne parlaient pas ! Normalement, ce n'était pas normal ! Ah non, non et non !_

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » _bredouilla Solitan, encore sous le choc des révélations par rapport à son pokémon. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé de toute façon ! C'était bien son Bastiodon qui avait parlé et personne d'autre !_

_Hahaha ! Il allait devoir perdre un peu de temps … pour chercher quelque chose de raisonnable à tout ceci. C'était compliqué … Plus que compliqué … Peut-être que dans ce monde, les pokémons pouvaient parler comme les digimons ? C'était une grande nouvelle ! Une grand-chose à apprendre ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il en pensait personnellement, il n'était pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde. Mais comprendre les pokémons, ça serait tellement … immense ? Non … Pas comme ça … Mais tout simplement génial._

« TSSS ! Ils m'ont fait mal les salopards ! Foutu pokémon ! »

« Pokémon ? Où est-il ? Où est cette créature ? » _demanda une voix qui s'adressa au Crabmon. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussitôt, tremblant un peu avant de bafouiller :_

« Ils sont … Ils sont sur la plage s'ils ne sont pas encore partis entre temps. »

« T'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Du genre, pourquoi y a un pokémon ici ? »

« Il était avec un humain ! Et une Salamon ! Il faut absolument tuer cette traîtresse ! C'est plus qu'important ! Faut vraiment qu'on la tue celle-là ! » _cria le Crabmon._

« Tu essaies de me donner un ordre ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'écouter. »

« Hey mais attends un peu, je t'ai prévenu, fais quand même gaffe, tu risques de AAAAAAAHHH ! » _hurla le Digimon ressemblant à un Krabby de couleur bleu avant de finir … violemment écrasé. Il se décomposa en une multitude de petites lumières avant de disparaître. La créature qui l'avait adressé reprit :_

« Hahaha … Un humain et un pokémon. Peut-être que je vais changer de cible. »

_Mais les ordres étaient les ordres … et la raison pour laquelle il avait été créé … était plus forte que tout le reste. Mais peut-être qu'un petit détour … pour raser un village Digimon ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, hahaha. Il était temps d'y aller._


	5. Chapitre 5 : CàL'ODF

**Chapitre 5 : Ceux à l'origine des failles**

« Tu vas bien Sélania ? Viens dans mes bras. »

_Elle ne se fit pas prier, sautillant avec joie dans les bras de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci regardait la plage au loin. Il avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps mais surtout de ne pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il voulait absolument éviter les problèmes et pour ça, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il accélère le rythme car sinon, l'instant de repos ne risquait pas de durer très longtemps à son goût. Autant dire que …_

« Solitan … Je sais où nous pouvons nous rendre, si tu le veux bien entendu. » _annonça la Salamon, l'adolescent regardant ses yeux bleus en attendant qu'elle continue à parler. _« Il y a une cité pas loin de l'endroit d'où tu viens. C'est là-bas qu'ils travaillent sur les failles. »

« Les failles … Ah oui ! Ce qui m'a fait venir ici ! Et bien, tu restes dans mes bras mais tu me guides ? Si ça ne te dérange pas trop bien entendu hein ? »

_Pas le moins du monde ! Collée dans ses bras, la Digimon commença à prendre la parole, lui disant d'aller à droite ou à gauche à travers les arbres de la forêt. Ces arbres se ressemblaient tous mais elle n'avait aucun mal à se repérer ? Douée la chienne ! Très douée même ! Par contre, il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit l'endroit où elle l'emmenait._

« Attends un petit peu, Sélania … Je ne veux pas dire mais … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Solitan ? C'est juste une ville remplie d'Andromons. »

_Mais oui mais cette ville ressemblait quand même énormément à une ville de son monde ! Avec ses gratte-ciels, ses poteaux lumineux et toutes ces choses ! Et bon, par contre, voir des créatures humanoïdes recouvertes en partie de morceau de métal, ça, c'était moins commun chez lui. D'ailleurs, plusieurs Andromons s'approchèrent de lui et de la Salamon._

« Un humain dans notre monde. Un véritable humain dans notre monde. » _dit l'un d'entre eux bien que le ton était monocorde et calme._

« Oui … Je suis un humain … et vous … Vous êtes des Andromons. »

« Cela est correct, humain. Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. Nous allons vous faire les présentations de notre monde. » _annonça un second Andromon._

_De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Et en même temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. S'il pouvait découvrir de nouveaux Digimons, ce n'était pas un problème. C'était même une excellente nouvelle. D'ailleurs, c'était bien d'eux dont parlait sa Salamon ? Il posa la question discrètement à Sélania :_

« Dis … Ce sont eux qui ouvrent des failles comme ça ? Juste pour le plaisir ? »

« Pas pour le plaisir … Pour lier nos deux mondes. Tu imagines ? Je pourrai venir te voir quand je le désire et inversement. Nous n'aurions même plus besoin de nous séparer. »

« C'est une idée plus qu'appréciable si tu veux mon avis. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. » _répondit-il avec douceur en tapotant le crâne de sa Salamon._

« Et moi alors ! Après toutes ces années où tu t'es occupé de moi, c'est à moi de faire pareil ! Tu attends quand même que je retrouve mon apparence d'Angewomon hein ? »

« Hum ? Et pourquoi cela ? » _demanda l'adolescent, un peu étonné des propos de sa créature._

« Car c'est quand même mieux quand je ressemble à une humaine non ? »

« … … Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait plus facile. »

_Il ne savait pas s'il devait mal comprendre ou alors tout simplement avoir l'esprit un peu tordu. Il préférait plutôt penser le premier que le second. Mais bref, ce n'était pas très important pour le moment et il accompagna les Andromons qui l'emmenèrent dans un bâtiment où plusieurs d'entre eux travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Des fils pendaient au sol, des câbles, des tubes, des machines de différentes tailles et formes, voilà ce qui l'entourait._

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici si ce n'est pas trop demandé ? » _Murmura l'adolescent, un peu décontenancé par tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui._

« Bien entendu. Nous travaillons sur la possibilité de réunir le digimonde ou monde digital avec le monde des humains. Un projet assez difficile mais qui peut être réalisé si nous trouvions seulement le moyen de créer des failles beaucoup plus grandes. »

« Des failles beaucoup plus grandes ? Encore plus grandes que celle qui m'a fait venir ? Car je ne veux pas dire mais pour faire venir un humain, c'est que ça ne doit pas être petit. »

« Nous parlons de failles de plusieurs mètres de hauteur pour permettre aux Digimons les plus grands de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur. » _annonça l'un des Andromons._

_Mais pourquoi faire ? Autant avec un Digimon de taille normale ou alors de trois ou quatre mètres, d'accord, il pouvait comprendre, certains Pokémons étaient quand même loin d'être petits, il suffisait de penser à Wailord mais des Digimons gigantesques ?_

« Est-ce que je peux savoir exactement … pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

« Nous n'avons pas déjà répondu à cette question ? » _questionna l'un des Andromons._

« Je sais que vous ouvrez des failles pour faire une liaison entre les deux mondes … mais pour quelle raison vous voulez faire ça ? »

« Pour réunir les Digimons et les humains, nos créateurs à la base. Nous voulons prendre contact avec eux et montrer que nous existons. » _répondit un autre Andromon._

« C'est tout simplement pour ça ? Aucune mauvaise pensée derrière tout ça ? » _demanda une nouvelle fois Solitan, un peu inquiet au cas où. Après l'épisode du Crabmon, il restait méfiant par rapport aux ambitions de chaque Digimon._

« Nous n'avons pas de mauvaises pensées. Nous ne pensons qu'à créer des failles. »

« D'accord … Je vous fais confiance, mais si vous ouvrez des failles, de mauvais Digimons tenteront d'y pénétrer et cela risque de créer un problème par rapport à la population humaine non ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? »

« Ouvrir des failles. Ensuite, nous verrons quoi faire. »

_Hein ? Il avait l'impression qu'ils se répétaient. Il regarda sa Salamon, celle-ci ne disant rien du tout. En clair, il valait mieux se taire et les laisser parler. Et surtout, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose malheureusement … sauf qu'ils étaient responsables des failles. En même temps … Il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas trop en savoir pour l'instant._

« Est-ce que vous avez des pokémons avec vous ? Vous provenez du monde des humains non ? Donc, vous devriez avoir ces créatures ? »

_Hein ? Il sortit de ses rêveries, regardant l'Andromon qui s'était adressé à lui. Des pokémons ? Si c'était pour réagir de la même façon que le Crabmon, il était hors de question que les Andromons soient au courant._

« Non, je n'ai pas de pokémons, je suis vraiment désolé. » _répondit-il, espérant que son mensonge allait marcher. L'Andromon hocha la tête avant de dire :_

« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous vous faisons confiance. N'ayant pas d'odorat ou alors très peu développé, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de le savoir sauf de cette façon. Merci de vos paroles et de vous êtes présentés jusqu'à nous. Nous espérons que plusieurs autres humains arriveront jusqu'ici. Nous voulons tellement les rencontrer. »

« … … … C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant, nous devons partir, Sélania et moi. »

_Des Andromons vinrent le guider hors du bâtiment puis de la ville alors qu'il les remerciait. C'était mieux comme ça … Ca évitait de trop nombreux problèmes. Enfin, à ses yeux. Pfiou … C'était vraiment très compliquée comme histoire, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Sélania murmura :_

« Pourquoi avoir dit aux Andromons que tu n'avais pas un pokémon ? Ce … pokémon que tu as utilisé contre le Crabmon. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? »

« Tu as vu la réaction du Crabmon lorsque je suis apparu ? Si tous les Digimons pensent pareils que lui, qu'est-ce que les Andromons auraient fait tu crois ? Ils ont l'air d'être des scientifiques, je préfère éviter qu'ils dissèquent mon pokémon »

« Désolée d'avoir demandé une telle chose. »

« TU ES DONC LA, L'HUMAIN ! » _hurla une voix tonitruante alors qu'ils étaient retourné dans la forêt pour aller ailleurs, guidés par Sélania._

_Plusieurs arbres s'écroulèrent avant qu'ils n'entendent des bruits de roue … Quelque chose était en train de rouler vers eux ? Sélania cria à Solitan de se projeter sur le côté, chose qu'il effectua aussitôt, sans même savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, lorsqu'un obus passa juste à quelques mètres de lui, traversant plusieurs arbres avant d'exploser, il comprit._

« C'était quoi ça ?! » _demanda-t-il à Sélania, plus qu'étonné et à moitié apeuré._

« Les gros ennuis qui commencent malheureusement. »

« JE VAIS VOUS ROULER DESSUS ! FOUTU HUMAIN ET TRAÎTRESSE DIGIMON ! »

_Mais d'où provenait la voix ? A regarder les nombreux arbres qui tombaient au loin pour finalement se rapprocher, il n'allait pas tarder à savoir quel Digimon venait de les attaquer. Et Sélania avait dit que c'était un gros souci qui allait leur tomber dessus ou plutôt leur rouler dessus. Il ne pouvait même pas se reposer pour la journée ?_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Ennemis mortels

**Chapitre 6 : Ennemis mortels**

_Les arbres s'écroulaient de plus en plus près, signe que la créature qui avait pris la parole n'était plus très loin. Puis finalement, le bruit spécifique qu'il avait entendu se présenta à eux … sous la forme d'un tank ?! Du moins, les chenilles qui roulaient sur le sol étaient celles d'un tank mais le reste ressemblait à un reptile._

« Sélania … C'est bien un Tankdramon non ? » _bredouilla l'adolescent._

« C'est … C'est exact … Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? On ne peut pas le battre ! Pas alors que je ne suis qu'une Salamon ! » _répondit la petite chienne._

_Pas besoin de s'énerver … Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver, loin de là même. Ils allaient résoudre ce problème pacifiquement non ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait car sinon … Il ne savait pas du tout comment ils allaient faire. Le Tankdramon les observa, pointant ses deux griffes en leur direction avant d'ouvrir la bouche, montrant ses crocs._

« C'est bien l'humain dont parlait ce petit Crabmon que j'ai écrasé … Et aussi cette traîtresse de Digimon … Et aussi cette odeur désagréable qui émane de toi, humain ! TU AS DES POKEMONS AVEC TOI ! » _hurla le Tankdramon._

« Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que tu compterais me faire ? »

« Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vais pas me priver pour t'écrabouiller comme un insecte … mais cette Digimon va t'accompagner ! »

_Ça ne servait à rien … Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec la Salamon. Comme si un simple humain pouvait prendre plus de vitesse qu'un tank ! Il n'était pas stupide ! Mais en même temps, il devait trouver une solution et rapidement !_

« Sélania, il va falloir te battre mais tu ne seras pas toute seule. Je te le promets. »

_Tant mieux car elle allait avoir besoin d'aide ! Contre un Tankdramon, elle n'allait pas faire le poids même si elle digivolvait ! L'adolescent sortit une pokéball, faisant un petit sourire au Tankdramon qui recula un peu. Ne connaissant pas les objets liés aux pokémons, il préférait se méfier de ces derniers au cas où. Une simple mesure de sécurité s'il ne voulait pas mal finir … surtout qu'il avait une mission à accomplir._

« C'est quoi cette sphère rouge et blanche ? C'est une arme ? Elle ne risque pas de me faire grand-chose, vous feriez mieux de vous laisser mourir. »

« Oh … C'est une arme … mais pas pour les Digimons, plutôt les Pokémons. Shakini ! Apparais devant moi ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être plus qu'utile ! »

_Il projeta la sphère devant lui, laissant apparaître une araignée de couleur jaune mais surtout plus grande que la normale même pour les pokémons. Une Mygavolt anormalement grande … Sauf que Solitan était lui-même surpris._

« Euh … Ce n'est pas normal que ma pokémon soit aussi grande que ça. Il y a dû se passer quelque chose quand je suis arrivé ici. Déjà que mon Bastio … AH ! »

_Son Bastiodon aussi lui avait semblé plus grand que la normale. C'était quoi ce délire ? Peut-être que les pokémons changeaient de taille ici aussi ? Pour combler le manque de centimètres par rapport à certains monstres digitaux ?_

« Hum … Une créature métallique. Je pense qu'un petit coup d'jus ne posera aucun problème, Solitan. Si tu veux bien reculer. » _murmura une belle voix féminine à partir de la Mygavolt. Une voix plutôt calme contrairement à l'apparence électrique qu'elle montrait._

« Ah … Euh … Oui … Bien entendu, Shakini. Visiblement, toi aussi tu peux parler. »

« Cela me fait un peu bizarre que tu j'en sois capable … mais n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Par contre, je ne connais pas du tout ce pokémon. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Un Digimon. Une autre sorte de créature. Il se peut que tu sois forcée de le tuer. » _reprit l'adolescent alors que Sélania criait :_

« Non mais … Attends un peu ! Je viens t'aider aussi ! Je ne vais pas laisser un Tankdramon blesser mon Solitan ! »

_La petite Salamon sauta sur le dos de la Mygyavolt, celle-ci se laissant faire avec amusement. Le Tankdramon ne perdit pas plus de temps, commençant à tirer sur la Mygavolt qui se déplaça avec vélocité tout autour de lui, esquivant ses balles bien qu'elles fusaient en nombre._

« Arrête de bouger, saleté d'araignée ! Je vais raser tous les pokémons qui osent pénétrer dans ce monde ! Et je raserai aussi les humains qui les accompagnent ! ET JE LE TUERAI ! »

« Tu as la puissance et peut-être la vitesse pour te déplacer … Mais malheureusement, tu es trop lourd et trop gros pour réussir à m'atteindre. »

_Des boules électriques fusèrent vers les différents canons du Tankdramon, celui-ci poussant un hurlement de rage. Il commença à rouler à toute allure et dans tous les sens alors que la Mygavolt crachait sa toile pour se déplacer d'arbre en arbre. De son côté, Solitan était bien caché au loin, observant le combat sans un mot._

_Sa Mygavolt était aussi puissante que son Bastiodon voire même plus. C'était quand même sa première pokémon qu'il avait élevée. Il avait complètement confiance en elle. D'ailleurs, elle se débrouillait terriblement bien contre le Tankdramon. Tellement bien même que celui-ci poussa un hurlement de rage avant de crier :_

« ASSEZ ! TU VEUX T'ENFUIR ?! Alors on va voir si tu apprécies cette petite bombe nucléaire ! Je vais tout raser autour de moi ! »

_Une bombe nucléaire ? Les Digimons n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec les pokémons ! C'était quoi ce genre d'attaque de la part de ces créatures ! Il voulut prendre la parole mais la Mygavolt vint se poser au sol, Sélania sur son dos._

_Et il pensait qu'elle allait le laisser faire ? Alors que la balle quitta le Tankdramon, chargée d'une énergie nucléaire, la Mygavolt tira sa toile sur l'objet, évitant la pointe avant … d'envoyer tout simplement l'objet dans les airs._

« Nous allons voir s'il y a vraiment de l'énergie nucléaire là-dessous. »

_Avec nonchalance, elle cracha une sphère électrique sur la balle, une puissante explosion se produisant, ayant vraiment l'allure d'une bombe nucléaire sans les effets radioactifs. Néanmoins, le souffle projeta Solitan en arrière, le faisant percuter un arbre tandis que la Mygavolt tenait la Salamon entre ses pattes, s'accrochant à un arbre._

« SOLITAN ! » _hurla Sélania avec rage._

« Il va bien … Ce n'est qu'un mauvais coup dans le dos. »  
_  
IL VA BIEN ?! C'est tout ce qu'elle a à dire par rapport à Solitan ? ELLE SE FOUTAIT DE SA GUEULE OU QUOI ?! Elle vint mordre la peau poilue de la mygale jaune avant de courir à toute allure vers le Tankdramon. Son corps s'illumina d'une lueur dorée avec quelques teintes noires. Dans un flash, de nombreuses traces de griffes firent leurs apparitions sur la carapace du Tankdramon._

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de blesser Solitan, c'est compris ?! »

« Aie, aie, aie … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _gémit l'adolescent avant de se masser le dos. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la vague d'air créée par le Tankdramon soit aussi forte. Par contre, il fut autant surpris de voir ce qui était arrivé à Sélania. Celle-ci avait maintenant l'apparence d'une chatte à la couleur blanche et aux yeux bleus. _« Sélania ? Mais tu as retrouvé ta forme de Gatomon ! »

« Attends un peu, Solitan ! Je m'occupe de cet enfoiré et ensuite, je suis à toi ! »

« C'était pas prévu ça ! Je préfère encore m'occuper de ma mission ! »

_Le Tankdramon fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, blessé par les attaques électriques de la Mygavolt et les griffes acérées de la Gatomon. Il roula à toute allure hors du champ de vision alors que la Gatomon s'apprêtait déjà à le poursuivre avant de s'arrêter. Elle se plaça face à Solitan avant de sauter dans ses bras, ronronnant de plaisir._

« Bon … Au moins, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu as réussi à digivoluer et il semblerait que tu peux garder cette forme indéfiniment … comme auparavant. Merci pour tout Shakini. »

« Y a pas de quoi … Si tu as toujours besoin d'un service, tu me tiens au jus. » _répondit la Mygavolt avant de retourner dans sa pokéball._

_Hahaha … Il avait quand même de sacrés pokémons. D'ailleurs, sa Mygavolt semblait être une petite blagueuse d'après ce qu'il comprenait. Sélania ronronna une nouvelle fois contre lui, marmonnant :_

« Tant que tu vas bien, Solitan, c'est une bonne chose. Tu n'as pas trop mal au dos, dis ? »

« Ça peut aller … Je ne dirai pas que je n'ai pas mal … Mais juste que ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que tu crois. C'est tout. »

« Câlin ! » _quémanda la Gatomon alors qu'il s'exécutait. Il caressa son pelage, se remettant en marche alors qu'il savait que pour l'heure, le Tankdramon allait le laisser tranquille. Tant mieux car il avait sérieusement besoin de trouver un endroit où se reposer._

_Dans la forêt, le Tankdramon criait sa rage, détruisant chaque arbre qui se trouvait devant lui. Salement blessé alors qu'il pensait avoir le dessus, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces fichus pokémons soient aussi forts ! Et en même temps, à ce que cette Salamon se digivolve en Gatomon ! Même en Gatomon, il n'aurait pas eu trop de mal mais à deux contre un …  
_

« M'ENERVE ! M'ENERVE ! M'ENERVE ! »

« Tu es prié de ne pas détruire cette forêt … Tankdramon. Il semblerait que tu sois le dernier de cette série. » _murmura une voix sur le côté._

« Toi … Toi … TOI ! MA MISSION ! SI TU T'APPROCHES DE MOI, JE T'EXPLOSE ! »

« Dans ton état ? N'est-ce pas un manque de sérieux de ta part ? »

« Et ta foutue justice hein ? Tu vas attaquer un Digimon blessé ? Même si c'est ton ennemi ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Tu n'en seras pas cap … »

_Une lame se planta dans les chenilles du Tankdramon, traçant une ligne en la diagonale alors_ qu'une créature humanoïde se présentait face à lui.

« Je forge ma propre justice, comme tu le dis si bien. Si je dois me débarrasser de ceux qui s'en prennent à ma personne, je n'hésiterai pas sur les moyens à utiliser. Adieu. »

_Le Tankdramon s'écroula au sol, son corps commençant déjà à se dissiper alors que l'humanoïde s'éloignait, rangeant sa lame. Ainsi, la mission venait de se terminer._


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'envahisseur humain

**Chapitre 7 : L'envahisseur humain**

« Hmm … » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Une belle vue sur le ciel éclairé par le soleil et sans nuage._

« Solitan ? Bonjour. » _chuchota une voix sur son ventre alors qu'il voyait la petite chatte blanche qui s'étirait de tout son long sur lui._

_Il passa une main dans la fourrure de la Gatomon, celle-ci ronronnant de plaisir tandis qu'il continuait de regarder le ciel. Vraiment … Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était ici et il ne se sentait pas dépaysé. Disons qu'avec la Gatomon à ses côtés, la vie était quand même beaucoup moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurai cru._

_Après, ça ne voulait pas dire que tout allait s'arranger. Il devait quand même trouver le moyen de rentrer chez lui, qu'importe la méthode utilisée. Avec les Andromons qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied à la création des failles, il y avait quand même de fortes chances que tout se passe mieux que ça._

« Solitan ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui ? Tant que je suis à tes côtés, je me contente largement de tout ça. » _murmura la chatte avec douceur._

« Pour l'heure, je ne sais pas encore … J'ai déjà envie de manger un petit peu. Je pense que l'on va commencer déjà par chercher des fruits. » _répondit l'adolescent avant de finalement se lever, soulevant la Gatomon pour la garder dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, il avait observé ses deux pokémons plus en détails … mais avait discuté avec eux aussi._

_Et quand même, c'est fou ce que les pokémons avaient comme conversation ! Sa Mygavolt était même très spéciale. Un peu charmeuse mais plutôt femme … Et son Bastiodon était un peu brute mais avec un humour assez spécial … comme sa Mygavolt d'ailleurs._

_Enfin bref, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle. Il devait plutôt réfléchir à quel fruit il allait manger ce matin. Même s'il ne connaissait pas la faune et la flore du digimonde, il essayait de se rappeler de tout ce que la Gatomon lui disait. Sélania était toujours enjouée quand elle était à ses côtés tandis qu'il remarquait quand même qu'elle pouvait se mettre facilement en colère lorsqu'un Digimon tentait de l'attaquer._

_Heureusement pour lui, cette semaine, ce ne fut que deux Digimons qui tentèrent cela. Mais Sélania les avait repoussés avec une certaine facilité. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle avait digivolué, c'était quand même bien plus simple. Mais après, il voulait éviter qu'elle ne s'emporte un peu trop facilement. Quelques minutes passèrent et ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, adossés à un arbre._

« Bon appétit, Solitan ! Normalement, ces fruits nous donneront de l'énergie pour la journée. Mais quand même … Il faudrait que l'on trouve un peu de viande. Tu sais que la viande pousse dans les arbres et dans la terre chez nous ? »

« … … … Comme dans mon Digigotchi ? Il y a des fermes à viandes ? »

« Oui, oui ! On pourra toujours essayer d'en voler un ou deux, ce n'est pas très important si on ne fait pas ça très souvent mais il faut que tu manges de la viande ! »

_Et pourquoi ça ? Il lui posa la question alors qu'elle lui répondait qu'il fallait qu'il soit en pleine forme, ça lui paraissait normal non ? Pas pour lui ? Pourtant, chez elle … C'était comme ça qu'elle voyait le corps de l'adolescent ! Car elle le trouvait un peu gringalet. Il fit une moue dubitative, marmonnant :_

« Pas de ma faute non plus hein ? J'ai peut-être pas un corps bien imposant mais je vis bien avec celui que j'ai … Pas besoin d'en rajouter trop non plus hein ? »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas trop vexé quand même hein ? »

« Hum … Non … Ca peut aller. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant de toute façon. On accélère un peu ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester au même endroit. » _dit-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête._

_Et pour aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas encore réellement d'endroit où se rendre. Il fallait dire que même si en une semaine, ils avaient bien marché, il ne connaissait rien du digimonde dans lequel il se trouvait. Il laissait toujours Sélania le guider._

_Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en la Gatomon mais en même temps, il aimerait bien trouver un endroit non-hostile ou non-apeuré par sa personne. Il était un humain et alors ? Il n'avait rien de monstrueux. Pourtant, c'était toujours ce genre de réactions qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il apparaissait aux côtés de la Gatomon. Résultat ? Et bien, il évitait tout simplement de se montrer lorsqu'elle discutait avec d'autres Digimons._

_C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui … Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir quel Digimon se trouvait en face de Sélania. Il évitait juste de se montrer. Encore une fois … Toujours une fois. Finalement, il en avait marre et il sortit de sa cachette derrière un arbre. Le Koromon en face de Sélania poussa un cri de surprise._

« UN HUMAIN ! C'est le vrai humain ! Tu es avec l'humain ! Il nous a dit de faire attention ! Très attention à l'humain ! Désolé, on ne peut pas vous aider ! »

_Il ? C'était qui ce « il » encore une fois ? Encore une future source d'ennuis ? Rien que ça ? PFFF ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre tranquillement ? La Gatomon se tourna vers lui, souriante. Elle lui dit avec douceur et gentillesse :_

« Ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon, Solitan. Il n'aurait pas pu réellement nous aider. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Il me semblait plutôt … convaincant dans ses dires. Et c'est qui ce « il » ? » Tu as une idée ou alors, on va encore en baver ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais ce n'est pas rassurant … alors on va faire très attention d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance à moi hein ? » _murmura la Gatomon._

« Bien sûr que oui, ma petite chatte. Comme si tu n'étais pas digne de confiance … Bon … Visiblement, c'était encore un échec aujourd'hui. »

_Mais il ne devait pas se démotiver. Mais quand même, ils étaient tous effrayés parce qu'il avait des pokémons ? Ses pokémons n'étaient pas si différents des digimons heins ? Du moins, à ses yeux, c'était ainsi et pas autrement … Bref, pas de quoi avoir peur non plus. C'était même plutôt ridicule ce genre de réactions à ses yeux._

_En même temps, d'autres choses plus qu'intrigantes étaient quand même … Un peu comme son Digigotchi. Il avait l'impression que c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il était ici. Enfin, à cause reviendrait à dire qu'il se plaignait de sa situation, or … Ce n'était pas du tout le cas._

« Tiens … Sélania, je me répète mais tu ne sais pas quelque chose par rapport à ce Digigotchi ? Tu es peut-être au courant ? »

« Pas du tout ! Il te sert sûrement à savoir si je vais bien ou non, non ? »

_Elle marquait un point. De même, il était quand même un peu anxieux par rapport à cette petite « agression » qu'elle avait eue et qui l'avait fait se régresser au stade de Salamon. Oh, bien entendu, il était heureux qu'elle aille bien mais il était inquiet aussi._

_Pfiou … Mais ça ne servait à rien de se préoccuper de tout ça, sauf à avoir des ennuis. De même, les ennuis, pas besoin de les chercher. Généralement, ils arrivaient jusqu'à lui sans même qu'il puisse prendre la parole. C'était quand même fatiguant et lassant. D'ailleurs, il en avait marre de marcher. Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'après-midi._

_Elle était sur ses jambes, ronronnant de plaisir tandis qu'il regardait tout simplement devant lui. Il avait décidé de se rendre sur la plage et il espérait ne plus revoir ce Tankdramon. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de se battre à cause de toute cette bêtise. Il y avait autre chose à faire ! Il ne savait pas quoi … mais il y avait autre chose._

_Pfff … Non. Rien du tout. Et pourquoi ne pas rester comme ça ? Se dorer la pilule pour quelques heures aujourd'hui. Il ferma ses yeux, caressant le sommet du crâne de sa Gatomon qui se laissait docilement faire. Bien entendu qu'elle était heureuse la petite. Il faisait tout pour cela. Hum … Par contre, si c'était une Angewomon, la situation serait bien plus embarrassante … Car bon, même si c'était une Digimon … C'était une femme._

« Continue un peu, Solitan. » _souffla Sélania alors qu'il avait arrêté pour quelques secondes._

_Bon, d'accord, il avait compris. Il n'allait pas stopper son mouvement. Sa main posée sur le crâne de la Gatomon, il rouvrit néanmoins ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit de lourds pas derrière lui. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, apercevant une sorte de lion humanoîde drôlement habillé qui était au bord de la plage, entre celle-ci et la forêt. Il se retourna aussitôt, la Gatomon réagissant avec vivacité pour se placer devant Solitan._

« Sélania … Tu le connais ? J'en ai marre de répéter cette question. »

« … … … Solitan. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je vais essayer la manière douce avec lui. Il vaudrait mieux car sinon, on est fichu … Et ce n'est pas tes pokémons qui pourront battre BanchoLeomon. Il est considéré comme un justicier dans ce monde. »

_Comme un justicier ? C'était donc une bonne chose non ? Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait ce lion humanoïde. Sauf qu'avec la petite paille à la bouche, le chapeau et la veste … d'écolier ? Enfin, d'écolier problématique … Une Gaku-ran ? C'était bizarre … mais en même temps, avec la longue lame qu'il avait en main, il valait mieux se méfier._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Peine perdue

**Chapitre 8 : Peine perdue**

« Sélania … Est-ce que le dialogue est possible avec lui ou non ? C'est surtout cela qu'il faudrait savoir. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« Le dialogue doit être possible mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche. J'y vais. »

_Et il n'était pas du tout rassuré de la laisser partir en avant. Loin de là même. Il déglutit, la regardant s'éloigner avant de venir la rejoindre rapidement. Hors de question de la laisser seule. Le BanchoLeomon n'avait pas bougé de sa position, les bras croisés alors que Sélania se présentait en face de lui, calme et sereine._

« Bancho… Leomon … Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Avec cette allure, tu donnes l'impression de vouloir agresser quelqu'un. »

_L'adolescent toussa légèrement, signalant par là qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure approche à faire, loin de là même. Mais bon, maintenant que c'était fait, il valait mieux attendre la réponse du BanchoLeomon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le sentait mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait que ça tournait au vinaigre hein ? Finalement, l'humanoïde aux allures félines prit la parole sur un ton sec et froid :_

« Petite Gatomon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un humain qui possède des pokémons ? »

« Cet humain s'appelle Solitan et est celui qui m'est destiné grâce à son Digigotchi. » _répliqua la Gatomon, peu encline à se laisser faire par le BanchoLeomon._

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal si tu te pousses, petite Gatomon. La seule personne qui doit disparaître actuellement est cet humain qui emmène ce fléau de pokémon dans notre monde. Il a déjà choisi sa voie avant même de venir ici. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner sinon … »

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » _murmura Sélania, encore moins motivée à le laisser faire. Pour toute réponse, la garde de l'arme du BanchoLeomon vint la frapper au visage, l'envoyant plusieurs mètres en arrière pour qu'elle finisse son atterrissage dans le sable. Solitan se retourna, s'écriant :_

« SELANIA ! Mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous tous ?! Ça vous dérange tellement que je possède des pokémons ou quoi ?! »

« Tu sembles comprendre l'origine du problème … Tu es toi-même celui à l'origine de tout ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai alors mon temps à devoir t'expliquer une telle chose. Laisse-toi tout simplement mourir et je pourrai alors purifier cet endroit. »

« Purification, me laisser tuer, et puis quoi encore ? En plus, tu frappes ma Gatomon, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ou quoi ? » _répondit Solitan, sortant déjà l'une de ses pokéballs avant de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage, l'envoyant s'écrouler à côté de Sélania. Celle-ci cria avant de se redresser._

« NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE RETOUCHER A SOLITAN SINON JE T'ECRASE ! »

« Sélania … Ca va … Ca va … » _bredouilla Solitan, cherchant à récupérer son souffle._

« Tu es pervertie par cet humain … Il vaut mieux que tu disparaisses et retourne à ton état d'œuf. Là-bas, une nouvelle existence débutera alors pour toi. »

« Il ne nous arrivera rien du tout, c'est compris ? »

_Solitan annonça cela avec calme tandis qu'il gardait sa pokéball en main. Il la projeta devant lui, faisant apparaître son imposant Bastiodon. Le BanchoLeomon haussa un sourcil, arrêtant finalement de croiser les bras, chose qu'il avait continué à faire après avoir frappé Sélania puis Solitan. Il fit craquer les os de ses deux poings tout en disant :_

« Un peu de divertissement ne peut pas me faire de mal. Viens donc par là. »

« Oh t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me priver. Semblerait que tu es blessé mon dresseur. » _répondit le Bastiodon, nullement amusé par rapport à l'autre fois. Il gratta le sable de ses lourdes pattes avant de courir vers le BanchoLeomon._

« Tu n'espères quand même pas m'impressionner avec cela ? Ta vitesse est telle que même un bébé Digimon pourrait facilement t'esquiver. Dommage que ça ne soit pas mon cas. »

_Il allait chercher la confrontation directe ? C'était une chose qu'il allait regretter amèrement. Le Bastiodon arriva au niveau du BanchoLeomon, celui-ci venant tout simplement frapper le pokémon d'un bon coup de poing bien placé sur le crâne. Les deux créatures s'immobilisèrent, le Bastiodon comme le BanchéoLeomon ne bougeant plus._

« Tu as le crâne solide … Plus que solide même … Mais pas assez pour me tenir tête. Disparais de ma vue, pokémon. »

_Finalement, ce fut le Bastiodon qui recula peu à peu sous la puissance du BanchoLeomon qui serrait les dents. Il poussa un hurlement de rage avant de repousser le pokémon, le faisant rouler dans le sable. C'était … Ce n'était pas possible ?_

_Comment est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Si même son Bastiodon qui était l'un des pokémons les plus résistants au monde … ne pouvait rien faire … alors … Ils allaient devoir … Solitan cria à son pokémon de créer une tempête de sable, chose qu'il fit._

_Le décor s'embrouilla, aveuglant complètement le BanchoLeomon qui dût se recouvrir de sa veste pour éviter de recevoir du sable dans les yeux. Quand la tempête s'arrêta, l'adolescent, son pokémon et sa digimon n'étaient plus présents._

« Vous pouvez toujours continuer à vous enfuir … Cela ne changera rien à la situation. Je vous retrouverai … inexorablement … et ma justice s'abattra sur vos corps. » _murmura le BanchoLeomon, époussetant sa veste salie par le sable. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même, quittant la plage avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt._

_Ailleurs, à déjà un bon kilomètre de là, Solitan courait avec la Gatomon dans ses bras. Il avait rappelé son Bastiodon alors qu'il continuait de courir sans même regarder derrière lui. Il s'était fait battre à plate couture ! A plate couture ! Ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre ce monstre ! C'était tout simplement impossible de le battre ! La Gatomon était resté muette, ne disant plus rien alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où se cacher : une grotte, une maison, il ne savait pas quoi ! Un endroit quoi ! N'importe lequel ! Il n'était pas difficile en ce moment !_

_Finalement, ce fut à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque arbre qu'il trouva un refuge pour lui et Sélania. La chatte sur ses genoux, il semblait plus qu'anxieux sur leur devenir. Si ce BanchoLeomon continuait de les traquer, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes._

« Je peux te poser une question, Solitan ? C'est plutôt important … mais est-ce que tu as d'autres pokémons que cette Mygavolt et ce Bastiodon ? »

« Pas du tout … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ça te pose un problème ? »

« AH NON NON ! Pas du tout même ! Enfin si … Ca me pose un problème. Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra réussir à combattre ce BanchoLeomon par le nombre … »

_Alors il n'y avait plus qu'une solution. Solution plus que violente mais bon … Il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. Elle murmura doucement bien que ses paroles furent dures :_

« Solitan … Il va falloir que nous combattions et devenions plus forts. Enfin, nous … Je veux parler de moi et de tes deux pokémons. Nous allons devoir trouver des Digimons et les combattre jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. A partir de là, nous deviendrons plus forts et … »

« Tu me demandes de tuer des Digimons en les combattant ? » _écarquilla l'adolescent avec surprise alors qu'elle hochait la tête, reprenant la parole :_

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Mais y a pas d'autres solutions hein ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe et pas autrement dans le Digimonde ! Tu te fais bouffer ou tu bouffes. »

_Où est-ce qu'elle était son ange de pureté ? Celle qui avait repris sa forme de Salamon lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée il y a maintenant plus d'une semaine ? Il se sentait un peu mal car il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait raison._

« Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions pour s'entraîner ? Peut-être que si mes pokémons te combattent et inversement, ça serait une bonne chose non ? »

« Non … Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on progresse. Tu sais, tes pokémons deviennent plus forts en combattant, non ? Et bien, ici, c'est pareil. »

« Mais nos pokémons ne s'entretuent pas, Sélania ! » _s'écria l'adolescent avec effroi._

« Bienvenue dans le digimonde … Solitan. C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez nous … Les données du digimon vaincu viennent renforcer celui qui a gagné contre lui. Mais tous les combats ne sont pas meurtriers non plus … Mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. »

« De tuer d'autres digimons alors que je n'ai pas la côte auprès d'eux ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure solution … contrairement à toi. »

_Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix ? Peut-être qu'après un peu plus d'entraînement, ils arriveraient à battre BanchoLeomon et à lui faire entendre raison. Mais tuer des digimons ? Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout comme idée … Pas du tout même._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Violence absurde

**Chapitre 9 : Violence absurde**

« Pour … quoi ? Pourquoi nous attaquer ? »

_Il ne répondit pas alors que la Gatomon venait tout simplement planter ses griffes dans le corps d'un gigantesque insecte de couleur bleu, avec des ailes et une corne au milieu du visage. Un Kabuterimon qui s'écroula avant de disparaître au sol. L'adolescent observa ses pokémons ainsi que Sélania. Il se passa une main sur le bras, rappelant ses pokémons avant de détourner le regard. Encore une créature qui venait de disparaître._

_Il s'éloigna sans un mot tandis que Sélania terminait son travail, éliminant les derniers petits Digimons qui avaient accompagnés le Kabuterimon. Ca ne servait à rien de continuer de la sorte, il n'appréciait pas … Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. En même temps, il sentait parfaitement que ses pokémons s'étaient renforcé … et Sélania aussi. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils faisaient cela._

_Ils n'avaient pas été retrouvés par le BanchoLeomon mais il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, de jours, d'heures peut-être … C'était un massacre gratuit qu'ils avaient fait et il se sentait vraiment mal, très mal même. Comment est-ce que Sélania pouvait cautionner une telle chose ? Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, elle avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle voulait devenir la plus forte possible._

_La plus forte pour quelle raison hein ? Juste par pur plaisir ? Par pure envie ? C'était quand même assez fou de penser à une telle chose. Non … Elle lui avait dit que c'était pour le protéger mais il avait tellement de mal à y croire … et en même temps, c'était Sélania, sa Gatomon qui avait été salement touchée par son problème. Il comprenait qu'elle voulait retrouver sa forme originelle … du moins, celle d'avant. Car ainsi, elle retrouverait en même temps sa force. Mais voilà le résultat obtenu._

_Des morts, toujours des morts, rien que des morts autour de lui. Assis contre un tronc d'arbre, les jambes repliées sur lui-même, il attendait que Sélania revienne vers lui, frottant sa tête pour quémander quelques caresses. Il s'exécuta, songeur tout en observant le sol. Ils devaient arrêter cela tout de suite. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Trouver le BanchoLeomon et le combattre. Oui, le trouver au lieu d'être trouvé._

_Il proposa cette idée à Sélania, celle-ci hochant la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Plus besoin de combattre des créatures aussi faibles, il fallait passer au plat de résistance. Enfin, il n'aurait pas parlé comme ça mais elle était d'accord avec lui. Il allait alors juste se reposer un peu puis ensuite, ils iraient combattre ce BanchoLeomon. Logé contre lui, la Gatomon ronronna plusieurs fois affectueusement tandis qu'il s'endormait._

_Un œuf … Il voyait un œuf en face de lui … et des petits sanglots. Un œuf différent … de ceux des pokémons ? Il n'était pas sûr … car il entendait une petite voix féminine qui sanglotait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était un œuf de Digimon ? L'œuf qui contenait Sélania ? Peut-être … Elle était dans une zone entièrement noire, désespérément vide et il ne comprenait pas … Pas du tout même._

_Il se réveilla en sueurs, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était. Il était mal … terriblement mal et il remarquait qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit. Combien de temps avaient-ils dormis contre cet arbre ? Aie, aie, aie … Il avait mal sans savoir réellement pourquoi.  
_

_Il secoua la petite Gatomon, celle-ci se réveillant avant de s'étirer tandis qu'il se levait après quelques secondes. Bon … Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Retrouver la trace du BanchoLeomon et le combattre. Car s'ils arrivaient à le battre, alors, ils pouvaient éviter de tuer à nouveau des Digimons … Ca lui plairait bien mieux._

« En plus, je n'ai que mes deux pokémons … Il n'y en a aucun autre pour en capturer. Ces failles, j'aimerai bien pouvoir retourner chez moi. »

_Il avait dit cela à voix haute alors que la Gatomon tournait vers lui son visage surpris. Rentrer ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas bien ici ? Elle parut plus que triste avant qu'il ne lui caresse le sommet du crâne. Il fut temps de se remettre en marche et de trouver ce BanchoLeomon. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Si deux personnes se cherchaient, elles allaient toujours finir par se trouver. Après quelques minutes dans la forêt, une voix forte se fit entendre :_

« Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du lion. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez fou pour cela. Mais après tous les crimes que tu as commis … Je ne vais pas me priver de … »

« Nous avons fait cela pour pouvoir te combattre. Je n'aime pas être forcé de me battre mais tu veux nous tuer alors il faut que nous soyons plus forts pour te tenir tête. » _murmura Solitan._

« Evite de lui parler, Solitan. Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse de toute façon. Sa seule préoccupation est de nous voir disparaître puisque tu as des pokémons. »

« Oui mais j'osais espérer qu'il comprendrait un peu ma position. »

_Comprendre sa position ? Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ? Avec lui, il n'y avait pas de position ! Il avait SA justice et eux avaient la leur ! C'était ainsi et pas autrement ! La Gatomon se jeta sur le BanchoLeomon qui était sorti de derrière un arbre. Toutes ses griffes sorties, elle tenta plusieurs attaques à la suite, le BanchoLeomon ne faisant que les parer avec sa veste._

« Tu es plus rapide qu'auparavant … mais cette veste est spéciale. Toutes les attaques physiques sont inefficaces face à moi. Vous avez déjà perdu avant même d'avoir commencé. » _répondit calmement l'adversaire de Sélania._

_Ah ? C'était donc ça ? Alors, la question ne se posait même pas. Il sortit ses deux pokéballs en même temps, la Mygavolt et le Bastiodon faisant leurs apparitions. Rapidement, des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel avant de s'abattre sur le BanchoLeomon qui poussa un grognement avant de mettre un genou au sol._

« Plus fort … Bien plus fort même … Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me battre. Je vais devoir vous trancher pour que vous ne puissiez pas revenir. »

_Les trancher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? AH ! Pour la première fois, leur adversaire sortit sa lame qu'il avait autour de la taille. Ca risquait de faire très mal … très très mal même. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, laissant ses pokémons et Sélania combattre mais aussitôt le BanchoLeomon courut vers lui, se déplaçant avec célérité. C'était lui sa cible ?!_

« Attaquer le plus faible est toujours la meilleure des choses à faire. »

_TSSS ! C'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée mais il n'allait pas le complimenter pour ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne savait pas se battre et … Il vit la Gatomon courir à la suite du BanchoLeomon mais aussi sa Mygavolt qui utilisait sa hâte pour accélérer sa vitesse. Shakini vint percuter le lion humanoïde tout en disant sur un ton amusé :_

« Hey, hey, hey … S'il te plait, ne blesse pas mon dresseur. J'y tiens quand même. »

« Je n'attendais que ça de ta part. » _répondit le BanchoLeomon, s'arrêtant subitement pour se tourner vers la Mygavolt. Avec célérité, sa lame vint trancher l'air mais la Mygavolt avait déjà disparue pour se retrouver derrière le Bastiodon._

_Hum. Il avait réussi à la toucher. Une plaie se fit voir sur le dos jaune de la Mygavolt, du sang s'en écoulant bien qu'elle ne semblait pas y tenir compte. Le Bastiodon ne perdit pas de temps et chargea en direction du BanchoLeomon. Cette fois-ci, le Digimon préféra éviter l'attaque, donnant juste un coup de sa lame sur le côté bien qu'elle percuta le crâne du Bastiodon sans pour autant l'érafler._

_La Gatomon ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le blesser si elle ne prêtait pas attention à tout ça. Elle devait trouver le moyen de le battre et de le tuer ! AH ! Peut-être pas le tuer mais tout simplement lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage ! Elle sauta dans les airs, son pied venant frapper la joue du BanchoLéomon qui ne fit aucun mouvement de recul._

« Toi … Par contre, tu es toujours aussi faible. La différence entre nous deux est beaucoup trop grande pour que tu puisses essayer de me battre. »

_Mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue ! Elle continua de le frapper, espérant le blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il en eut assez. D'un geste nonchalant, il l'envoya en arrière, tailladant sa hanche en même temps. Le combat repartait en sa faveur et il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils accélèrent le rythme encore une fois s'ils voulaient espérer gagner. Une sphère électrique vint frapper le BanchoLeomon qui s'était trop préoccupé de la Gatomon. Son corps se paralysa sur le coup, le Digimon poussant un rugissement de colère avant de tourner faiblement sa tête vers la Mygavolt. Elle allait le regretter amèrement dès qu'il avait …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à t'échapper de l'attaque de Grokur ? »_ dit Shakini._

« Désolé, je suis plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée ! » _s'écria le Bastiodon, sa tête venant frapper lourdement le torse du BanchoLeomon, l'envoyant contre plusieurs arbres qui se brisèrent au contact … en même temps qu'une partie des os du Digimon._

_La situation devenait de plus en plus critique par rapport à ce qui se passait. Il allait devoir faire attention … plus qu'attention même. Il se redressa, passant une main sur sa hanche. Il avait quelques côtes brisées. Ce Bastiodon … avait utilisé sa plus forte défense pour une attaque. Et voilà le résultat._

« Je vais briser ton crâne en mille morceaux. »

_Et il comptait bien respecter ses paroles. Avec rage, son poing droit se chargea d'une énergie nouvelle. Il repoussa la Gatomon qui s'était jetée sur lui contre un arbre, celle-ci se retrouvant en train de cracher du sang sous le coup. Mais cela n'avait pas été fait avec le poing … Le poing, il le réservait tout simplement à au Bastiodon._

_La Mygavolt s'interposa mais encore une fois, il la projeta d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres au loin. Le Bastiodon ne fut pas apeuré pour autant, fonçant une nouvelle fois sans craindre le danger. Sa tête percuta le poing du BanchoLeomon, des fissurant apparaissant sur le crâne du pokémon._

« GROKUR ! ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

_S'il ne voulait pas tuer les Digimons, ce n'était pas pour que ses pokémons ne meurent ! Du sang s'écoula des fissures alors que le pokémon s'écroulait au sol, gémissant longuement. Mais le bras droit du BanchoLeomon laissait aussi s'écouler des filets de sang, pendant lamentablement en direction du sol._

« Tsss … Vous êtes bien plus forts que prévu … Je ne pourrais pas tenir face à vous trois … Pas avec mon bras cassé. » _murmura le BanchoLeomon avant de faire un saut en arrière, atterrissant sur une branche_

_Il allait s'enfuir ? Il était hors de question de le laisser faire ! La Gatomon voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais elle s'écroula au sol. Solitan était déjà près du Bastiodon, regardant ses blessures. Il n'avait rien du tout pour le soigner, rien du tout ! Grokur lui murmura que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air tandis que la Mygavolt ne pouvait observer sa plaie sur le dos. Ils étaient blessés, tous blessés … mais le BanchoLeomon s'était enfui au lieu de continuer le combat. Ils avaient réussi … à obtenir une demi-victoire._

_Le BanchoLeomon s'arrêta, sautant de sa branche avant que l'arbre ne tombe, tranché en deux. Quelqu'un essayait de profiter qu'il soit blessé pour l'attaquer ? Impossible que cela soit ce Tankdramon … Il en avait terminé avec lui … Il était mort et … Une lance se planta dans son torse, le forçant à crier de surprise mais surtout de douleur._

« Mission accomplie. Cible éliminée. » _murmura une voix mécanique, la lance se retirant de son torse pour rentrer dans un bras de métal bleu._

_Une créature ailée, faite de métal bleue avec de longues cornes argentés sur le sommet du crâne se tenait derrière le BanchoLeomon. Celui-ci se retourna, posant une main sur le trou béant à son torse, sachant pertinemment que c'en était fini de lui._

« Qui … es-tu ? Tu n'es pas le Tankdramon … Tu n'es pas l'un de ces Digimons qui me poursuivent. Mais tu as les mêmes notions de traîtrise qu'eux. »

« La seule Justice qui est bonne est celle que l'on utilise, BanchoLeomon. Je suis Darkdramon … et je suis celui qui vient d'accomplir la mission pour laquelle je fus envoyé. Disparais. »

« Tu m'as peut-être tué … mais tu n'auras aucun honneur à cela … puisque je fus blessé. »

_L'honneur de le battre ? Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'agir de la sorte. Maintenant qu'une mission venait de se terminer. Il en avait une seconde, bien plus personnelle. Une mission pour éliminer ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état lorsqu'il avait été un Tankdramon. Il s'éloigna, laissant le corps du BanchoLeomon tomber au sol._


	10. Chapitre 10 : De nombreuses failles

**Chapitre 10 : De nombreuses failles**

« BanchoLeomon n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds alors que la Gatomon avait encore quelques blessures. Il avait laissé ses pokémons sortir pour pouvoir les observer. Les fissures sur le crâne du Bastiodon étaient presque disparues tandis que la plaie sur le dos de la Mygavolt n'était plus présente._

« Il a peut-être finalement compris la leçon. Ça lui apprendra. »

_La Gatomon avait parlé sur un ton sec et cassant, signe qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas reparler de ça. Il était vrai qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées de continuer à discuter de toute cette histoire.  
_

« Moui … Enfin bon, on ne va pas perdre plus de temps. Sélania, tu peux nous guider à nouveau en direction des Andromons ? J'aimerai me tenir au courant de leurs avancées. »

« Tu as vraiment envie … de retourner chez toi ? » _murmura la Gatomon._

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas vraiment, je dois te l'avouer … Je suis assez perdu. Mais en même temps, savoir que je suis bloqué ici à jamais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure chose à apprendre. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller les voir. »

_D'accord, elle n'allait rien demander de plus. C'était presque un sujet tabou à force. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il reparte … et en même temps, ce monde lui était si hostile … tout cela à cause de ses deux pokémons. S'il n'avait pas ses deux pokémons, ça serait bien plus simple … Beaucoup plus simple même. Peut-être qu'elle devait envisager la solution radicale ?_

_La route ne fut pas très longue, loin de là. A force de marcher depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'était plus aussi fatigué qu'avant et la marche était beaucoup plus simple puisqu'il était plus endurant. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent à la ville des Andromons, ville toujours à la pointe de la technologie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait car il n'avait pas vraiment eut la possibilité de la visiter … juste de se rendre à un bâtiment._

« Solitan. Vous êtes donc de retour après … » _commença à dire un Andromon en s'approchant de lui mais Solitan fit un petit geste de la main._

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener directement à l'endroit où se trouve les Andromons qui se chargent des failles ? J'aimerai leur poser quelques questions si possible. »

« Bien entendu, Solitan. Veuillez me suivre. Par contre, est-ce que vos pokémons peuvent être diagnostiqués et étudiés ? Nous aimerions en savoir bien plus à leur sujet. »

_Hein ? Ses poké … OH MERDE ! Il avait oublié de les rappeler dans leurs pokéballs ! Et maintenant, ils savaient qu'il avait des pokémons ! Par contre, il remarquait aussi qu'ils ne lui rappelaient pas qu'il avait dit qu'il n'en possédait pas la dernière fois. Et en même temps, il restait inquiet de laisser ses pokémons seuls._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je dois l'avouer ... » _murmura faiblement l'adolescent aux yeux verts, regardant ses deux pokémons avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il attendait une réponse de la part de ses pokémons mais ce fut Sélania qui prit la parole, disant avec neutralité :_

« Tu peux les laisser seuls pendant quelques minutes. »

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux … et nous pourrons nous défendre. » _continua calmement la Mygavolt avant de s'éloigner un peu._

_Elle fut rapidement rejointe par le Bastiodon alors que Solitan entendait un soupir de soulagement de la part de la Gatomon. C'était quoi ça ? De la jalousie ? Enfin bon, il allait faire tout simplement comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il vint suivre les Andromons qui l'emmenèrent au même bâtiment qu'auparavant._

_Là-bas, il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait sur les différents écrans. C'était plus compliqué qu'il ne le croyait mais bon, il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de lire ce qui était écrit dessus. L'un des Andromons revint vers lui, lui demandant de le suivre à travers les différentes salles. L'adolescent demanda :_

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe avec les failles ou non ? »

« Hum ? Bien entendu que l'on peut vous répondre, que voulez-vous savoir, Solitan ? »

« Et bien, si des failles se sont ouvertes depuis le temps. Si c'est le cas, est-ce qu'elles sont assez grandes pour que je puisse retourner chez moi ou non ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous travaillez ? » _questionna l'adolescent avec un peu d'anxiété._

« Des failles, des failles … Il est vrai que de nombreuses failles s'ouvrent mais nous ne sommes pas responsables de plusieurs d'entre elles. »

« Alors, qui en est responsable ? Car si ce n'est pas vous … Attendez un peu, est-ce qu'il est possible que la faille qui m'a fait venir ici n'est pas à cause de vous ? » _demanda Solitan alors que les Andromons se regardaient entre eux._

« Il est peu probable que nous soyons responsable de votre arrivée. »

« Ah … Je vois, je vois … Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Je pensais au cas où … Mais bon, j'aurai dû m'en douter après la première fois. »

_Une première visite assez nuancée … comme celle de maintenant. Au final, il n'avait pas avancé, sauf pour savoir que visiblement, les failles recommençaient à s'ouvrir et qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'origine de toutes … Cela voulait dire que d'autres créatures étaient en train de les ouvrir ? Ou alors, était-ce par autre chose ? Difficile à comprendre … oui._

_Mais il n'était pas pour autant motiver à rentrer chez lui. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il avait envie de partir … Il voulait juste avoir un moyen de s'en aller. A partir de là, il serait capable de se déplacer entre les deux mondes quand il le désirait … quand ça devenait trop dangereux aussi. Bref, il y avait beaucoup de choses._

« Par contre, nous avons de nouvelles données à vous transmettre si vous le voulez bien, Solitan. Je pense que cela peut vous intéresser. »

_L'adolescent se tourna vers l'Andromon, celui-ci avait un bloc-notes dans ses mains. Il le tendit à Solita le prenant calmement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dedans ? Un rapide coup d'œil et il haussa un sourcil :_

« Ce n'est pas ce que je rêve ? »

« C'est ce que nous ont reporté de nombreux Digimons dans les environs. Certains nous les ont décrits et nous avons alors essayé de les reproduire. Les reconnaissez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr que je les reconnais ! Ce sont des pokémons ! Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais que seuls mes deux pokémons étaient ici ? »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que les failles qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, en ont transférés quelques-uns de votre monde. »

« Des pokémons de mon monde ? Attendez un peu que j'y jette un œil ! » _reprit l'adolescent avec entrain avant de commencer à parcourir le bloc-notes. Bien entendu ! La majorité des pokémons dont ils parlaient était … de petite taille._

« Qu'avez-vous appris que vous pouvez nous faire partager, Solitan ? » _questionna l'un des Andromons avant qu'il ne dise avec entrain :_

« Et bien, pas grand-chose dans le fond. Sauf que les pokémons qui sont évoqués dans ce bloc-notes sont de petite taille. Cela voudrait dire que les failles sont assez « grandes » pour laisser passer quelques pokémons mais pas tous. De même, j'ai remarqué que certains pokémons sont bien plus imposants que naturellement. Du genre, les deux qui sont avec moi. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'aille les voir. »

_Sélania n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début de la conversation avec les Andromons. Elle était restée muette et songeuse, comme pour réfléchir à tout ce qui avait été dit. Il n'avait rien proféré de stupide non ? Enfin, il espérait … Il quitta le bâtiment des Andromons, demandant à l'un d'entre eux de l'emmener vers l'endroit où ses pokémons furent étudiés._

_Un second bâtiment, tout aussi imposant que le premier mais qui était moins remplit à l'intérieur. Sauf qu'il avait quand même l'impression d'être dans un centre scientifique, comme ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les séries à la télévision. Que du blanc pour les murs, du blanc ou du gris. Ca dépendant un peu … Mais il vit rapidement ses deux pokémons sur tapis roulants, marchant alors que plusieurs petits émetteurs étaient déposés sur leurs corps. Les Andromons étaient en train de prendre des notes._

« Et bien … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Sélania … mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à des humains quand je les vois. Pas toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Le seul humain que je connais, c'est toi … Et j'en ai pas besoin d'en connaître d'autre. » _répondit la petite Gatomon avant qu'il ne la soulève._

_Elle n'avait pas l'air folichonne … Pas du tout même. Mais maintenant, il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'une faille assez grosse lui permette de retourner chez lui. Peut-être que d'ici là, il aura changé d'avis._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Prendre une décision

**Chapitre 11 : Prendre une décision**

_C'est compliqué ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer calmement mais il fallait dire qu'avec toute cette histoire, il avait aussi beaucoup de mal … à comprendre comment réagir … Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni par où terminer._

_Accompagné par ses deux pokémons mais aussi la Gatomon, il avait quitté une nouvelle fois la ville des Andromons, se disant que cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Sauf bien entendu d'apprendre que des pokémons se trouvaient maintenant dans le Digimonde. D'ailleurs, il devait essayer de dessiner une carte de ce Digimonde pour regarder où il était. Ce n'était pas une vilaine idée quand on y pensait bien._

_Mais en même temps, il regardait ses pokémons avec anxiété. Sans réelle explication, il se sentait mal pour eux … car il voyait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Ils avaient l'air maussades …et tristes. Finalement, il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis déjà quelques temps, murmurant :_

« Shakini … Grokur … Est-ce que vous avez le mal du pays ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! » _rétorqua aussitôt la Mygavolt sur un ton un peu désemparé, comme pris en faute par ses propres pensées. C'est bien ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Le Bastiodon ne lui avait pas répondu, ne faisant que le regarder sans un mot._

_Ils avaient le mal du pays. Ils avaient envie de rentrer dans le monde « normal ». C'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Mais en même temps … Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimerait bien rentrer … mais personne ne l'attendait là-bas._

« Nous allons trouver le moyen de quitter cet endroit. S'il faut, Sélania nous accompagnera si ça ne la dérange pas trop. » _murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois._

« Je ne sais pas. Ça te dérange que tes pokémons aient le mal du pays mais pas l'inverse ? »

_Les paroles de la Gatomon semblaient être un gros reproche envers sa personne. HEY ! Il avait quand même le droit de penser à ses pokémons non ? Enfin bref … Il trouvait ça … normal de penser à ses pokémons et pas aux autres. Question de principe quoi … AH NON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait justement ?! Ce n'était pas du tout ça !_

« De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas encore sortis du Digimonde ! »

_Il était un peu irrité maintenant par la Gatomon. Sélania ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ ! Et voilà le résultat ! Peut-être qu'il s'était imaginé un peu trop … la Gatomon en terme de perfection. Oui. Son caractère n'était pas celui auquel il aurait pensé mais bon, il devait accepter les différences._

« Je ne voulais pas t'irriter, Solitan, tu sais. » _souffla tristement la Gatomon._

« Je le sais très bien. C'est juste que j'aie l'impression que l'on n'avance pas. C'est quoi mon objectif dans cet endroit ? On ne sait même pas si tu m'as emmené pour me sauver la vie ou alors si c'est une faille qui est apparue comme ça ? Voilà le gros souci ! On ne sait rien du tout, Sélania ! Rien de rien ! C'est quoi mon rôle ? »

_Son rôle ? De quoi est-ce qu'il voulait parler ? Avait-il réellement un rôle ? Elle ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi il pensait mais l'adolescent était énervé encore une fois. Peut-être qu'en lui posant la ques … AH ! Il rappela ses deux pokémons, soulevant la Gatomon pour la serrer contre son torse avant d'avancer._

_Il avait quitté la forêt et la zone où se trouvait habituellement la plage. Où est-ce qu'il voulait se rendre maintenant ? Car il avait sûrement une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il ne connaissait pas le Digimonde, elle pouvait lui servir de guide s'il le désirait ! D'après le regard qu'il lui lança, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne parle plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec l'adolescent ? Il était quand même un peu trop énervé …_

« Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça … Solitan. »

« Hum ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quand je suis comment, Sélania ? »

« Quand tu commences à ne plus vouloir parler et toutes ces choses … Ça donne l'impression que tu es juste méchant … sans rien d'autre. Je n'aime pas quand tu es méchant. »

« J'ai l'air méchant ? Première nouvelle, Sélania. Je veux juste voir un peu plus de ce monde … Or, depuis le début, on reste cantonnés dans un cercle de quelques kilomètres. Il y a quand même beaucoup plus à voir non ? »

« Oui, bien entendu … Mais bon, je me fais peut-être des idées. Il vaudrait mieux que je devienne une Angewomon très rapidement, ça sera beaucoup mieux après pour nous deux. »

_Hum ? Et en quoi ? Pourtant, malgré ses interrogations, il ne posa pas la question, se disant qu'il devait sûrement se faire des idées concernant la Gatomon. Après, il était vrai qu'une Angewomon avait quand même un certain charisme impossible à denier. Mais en même temps, ça restait une Digimon._

_C'était peut-être un peu « vulgaire » de penser de la sorte. Hum ? Tiens, finalement, le décor changea contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une zone rocailleuse et dénuée de toute végétation. Il marmonna :_

« Très charmant comme endroit … Je m'attendais à pire. »

« On devrait plutôt retourner près de la plage et de la forêt. Ici, ça va être dur de trouver à manger et à boire, Solitan. » _souffla la Gatomon dans ses bras._

« Peut-être que tu as raison … ou peut-être que non. Je ne sais pas … Je visite, c'est tout. Si tu ne veux plus m'accompagner, je comprendrai. »

« Mais non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? »

_Voilà qu'elle s'énervait elle aussi, commençant à griffer très faiblement le torse de l'adolescent. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'elle s'excite sur sa personne ? Rien du tout non ? Alors, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se calme quand même. Il n'avait pas envie de souffrir par sa faute. Il donna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne avant de lui faire un sourire pour la rassurer. Il n'était pas énervé et ne lui en voulait pas._

_Mais maintenant, elle allait bouder tout simplement. Elle ne lui parla plus pendant deux bonnes heures malgré les tentatives de l'adolescent pour la dérider. Elle faisait aussi sa forte tête. Vraiment, sa Gatomon était plus spéciale qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En même temps, il avait quand même bien cherché tout ça hein ? _

_Sur son chemin, il continuait de regarder les alentours. Des rochers, des rochers à perte de vue. Il y avait aussi quelques montagnes ou alors des pierres bien trop grosses … mais vraiment aucune végétation ou même de quoi boire. Sélania avait sûrement raison. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il ne savait pas du tout par où commencer._

_C'était problématique … Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, loin de là même. Mais en même temps … Il savait qu'il valait mieux se disputer maintenant que plus tard. Au moins, ils pourraient faire la paix et … Snif … Snif … Il y avait une odeur de brûlé dans l'air. Une odeur qui se confirma par la présence d'épaisses fumées noires ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu complètement zapper ça ?!_

« Sélania ! Il y a un feu au loin ! ON DOIT Y ALLER ! »

« Nous n'y sommes pas forcés non plus hein ? Mais bon, on va s'y rendre puisque tu le désires tant. » _murmura la Gatomon avec nonchalance tandis qu'il se mettait à courir._

_Courir à toute allure car il voulait savoir ce qui se passait ! Ce n'était pas un feu normal ! Loin de là ! Et il confirma ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva le plus proche possible … d'un village de Digimons ? La majorité des corps au sol était déjà mort ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

« Ce n'est pas normal … Sélania. Quelqu'un les as attaqués ! »

« Je l'ai remarqué, Solitan. Néanmoins, il vaut mieux partir et les laisser … »

« Mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu veux que je laisse des Digimons mourir ? Tu viens plutôt m'aider ! C'est compris ? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'imaginai. Si tu continues, autant se séparer réellement. »

_Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était juste qu'il aille se mettre en danger à cause d'eux. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans une telle situation hein ? Ils étaient déjà tous morts ! TOUS ! Alors, ça ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps ici !_

« Cherchons des survivants … On essaye de les sauver et ensuite, on leur pose des questions. Tu as compris, Sélania ? Shakini, Grokur ! Venez m'aider ! »

_Il avait appelé ses pokémons à sa rescousse, l'adolescent commençant déjà à parcourir le village en flammes majoritairement constitué de huttes._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le bon et le mauvais côté

**Chapitre 12 : Le bon et le mauvais côté**

_C'était horrible. Il avait du mal à rester calme … ou plutôt conscient. Car oui, il se sentait mal à l'idée de voir ces cadavres jonchés le sol. Et dire que certains ne voulaient pas disparaître. Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait trouver le plus de survivants ! Accompagnant Grokur, il l'aidait à pousser des débris, cherchant des corps ou autres._

« Solitan. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui est encore capable de parler même s'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. » _annonça la Gatomon._

_Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un autre langage ? Car l'entendre parler de la sorte, c'était quand même plus que démoralisant à force. Il se dirigea vers Sélania, demandant à ses pokémons de continuer à chercher des survivants. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait là ? Un Agumon qui avait le crâne ensanglanté mais aussi des blessures bien trop importantes pour qu'il puisse survivre. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds déglutit avant de demander :_

« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Agumon ? Si c'est le cas, fais juste un petit geste de la patte. »

« Un humain … Ca sent l'odeur d'un humain … C'est une bonne odeur … mais l'humain est mauvais. Il est … accompagné de pokémons. »

« Visiblement, on parle bien de moi. » _souffla Solitan, cherchant à poser la créature orange de telle sorte qu'elle puisse respirer … ou du moins … moins souffrir._

« Tu es l'humain ? Mais tu n'as pas … l'air méchant. Mais les pokémons sont méchants. Ils nous empêchent de nous rapprocher des humains et … et … »

« Garde ton souffle et dis-moi tout simplement ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi le village est en flammes ? Tu dois le savoir non ? » _demanda Solitan, espérant calmer l'Agumon, ou du moins, écouter ce qu'il avait à dire._

« Nous avons été … attaqués … sans raison. C'était un Digimon bleu … Un digimon avec des ailes. Il avait une arme … bizarre … comme une lance. »

_L'adolescent regarda la Gatomon. Est-ce qu'ils connaissaient un Digimon comme ça ? Il aurait pensé à au Tankdramon mais non, le Tankdramon n'avait pas du tout ce genre de caractéristiques, c'était même le contraire._

« A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? A un animal ? A un humanoïde ? A une plante ? Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus ? Mais ne te force pas. » _souffle l'adolescent, caressant le crâne de l'Agumon avec douceur._

« Tu es … gentil comme humain. Pourquoi est-ce … tu as tué des digimons ? Tu dis des choses gentilles … très gentilles même. »

« J'étais forcé … de les tuer. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je le désirai. Tu veux bien me dire à quoi ressemblait ton agresseur ? Je pense que je vais tout faire pour m'en occuper. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire. »

« Il était … grand … avec des ailes … C'était un … dragon … humano … »

_Le corps disparu en plusieurs petites boules de lumière alors que l'adolescent restait de marbre, toujours à genoux. Que ça soit un Digimon ou un Pokémon … ou même un humain, cela restait tout simplement affreux de voir une personne mourir dans ses mains. Il renifla légèrement, remarquant ses deux pokémons qui s'avançaient vers lui._

« Désolée … mais les rares survivants sont morts entre temps, Solitan. » _annonça la Mygavolt avec tristesse, le Grokur continuant :_

« Nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose à part que celui qui a fait ça disait qu'il allait tout ravager jusqu'à trouver l'humain … et qu'il voulait se venger. Est-ce qu'il peut s'agir du BanchoLeomon que nous avons combattu ? »

« Non … L'Agumon qui était encore il y a quelques minutes dans mes bras … m'a parlé d'un dragon humanoïde. Je ne connais pas de dragon que nous ayons combattu. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Nous ferions mieux de nous en aller maintenant. »

_Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal alors qu'il quittait cet endroit. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici … comme il l'avait dit. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était coupable. C'était à cause de lui que ces digimons étaient morts. Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, il demanda à faire une pause, surprenant ses pokémons et Sélania._

_Adossé à un rocher, il regardant devant lui avant de fermer les yeux. Dormir … et se reposer ... puis plus rien du tout. Car il ne voyait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait rien comme idée en ce moment même. Avec lenteur, il rappela ses deux pokémons alors que la Gatomon l'observait. Il devait avoir l'air bien pitoyable, non ? Qu'importe, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être pitoyable … pas en ce moment même._

« Je veux tout simplement dormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Sélania … On doit trouver celui qui a fait ça … On doit le trouver et l'éliminer non ? Pour éviter qu'il ne recommence. Car s'il ne nous trouve pas, alors, d'autres digimons seront en danger. »

« On ne sait même pas qui il est réellement. S'il est trop fort, il vaut mieux éviter de se battre. On a déjà eu du mal contre le BanchoLeomon. »

« Et tu voudrais qu'on abandonne ces digimons ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Sélania ? Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça ! Tu es une Angewomon au départ ! »

« Je suis une Angewomon … Enfin, je n'ai pas retrouvé cette forme mais j'en suis une, oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

_Pourquoi ? Car elle ne se comportait pas comme tel ! Une Angewomon, c'était un exemple même de pureté ! De personnalité qui ne pensait qu'au bien dans le digimonde ! Et voilà qu'elle lui disait tout simplement d'oublier … et d'ignorer ce qui se passait._

« Car tu ne devrais pas penser de la sorte ! C'est cruel de ta part ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu es une Angewomon ! Une Angewomon ! Tu devrais être du bon côté de la justice ! Tu devrais défendre les faibles et … »

« Tu te trompes lourdement, Solitan … Mais c'est normal. Tu ne connais pas le Digimonde. »

_Il se trompait ? Et où ça ? Il ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait comme ça. Non ! Ce n'était pas normal du tout même ! Une Angewomon … Non … Il devait l'écouter, tout simplement l'écouter et ne pas être perturbé et …_

« Nous sommes comme ce BanchoLeomon, Solitan. » _murmura doucement la Gatomon._

« Comment ça ? Avec sa justice ? Tu veux dire que vous ne prônez pas forcément la bonne justice … mais qu'à vos yeux, elle est bonne ? »

« C'est exactement cela, Solitan. J'ai l'impression que tu crois que les Angewomons ou les Angemons sont des digimons purs mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes pas des anges de pureté, plutôt des anges vengeurs et protecteurs. Ainsi, tu n'as pas de craintes à avoir, je pourrai toujours te prouver mon affection. »

_Prouver son affection ? Il n'était plus aussi sûr maintenant. Il ne savait plus vraiment … si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose … Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait pas quoi dire. La Gatomon vint se mettre debout sur ses jambes, lui léchant tendrement la joue._

« Je suis perdu … vraiment perdu par tout ça. J'ai besoin de repos. »

_Alors, elle n'allait pas le priver de ce dernier. Logée contre lui, elle ronronna avec douceur, espérant qu'il allait trouver le sommeil bien rapidement. Elle allait veiller sur lui et uniquement sur lui, le reste, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle resta éveillée pendant que lui s'assoupissait pour récupérer un peu des derniers évènements._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Vengeance

**Chapitre 13 : Vengeance**

_Il avait du mal à raisonner correctement depuis les paroles de Sélania. Il était même plutôt confus à cause de tout ça. En même temps … Il devait aussi avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa présence en ce lieu. Il voulait bien rester … mais en même temps, il voulait partir. Il se trouvait à sa place … mais il savait que ce n'était pas la sienne._

« Toi, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, Solitan. Tu devrais arrêter, ça serait mieux. Où est-ce que nous allons aujourd'hui ? » _demanda la Gatomon, dans ses bras alors qu'il murmurait :_

« J'aimerai que l'on trouve qui est à l'origine de ce massacre dans le village. J'ai besoin de savoir son nom. Ensuite, nous irons le trouver, le combattre et le tuer. »

« Sans moi, Solitan. Je ne veux pas dire mais quand même, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être un petit morceau. Je préfère éviter au cas où … Question de prudence. »

« Alors, tu peux ne pas rester avec moi, si tu préfères … car je compte bien le trouver. » _murmura l'adolescent avec calme tandis qu'elle faisait une petite moue boudeuse._

_Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser seule. Elle était facile à piéger de cette manière. Elle ne lui répondit pas, griffant très faiblement sa main pour lui montrer son mécontentement. Maintenant, ils allaient essayer de trouver d'autres Digimons survivants, peut-être un autre village et ensuite les questionner. Le problème, c'était son apparence … Ou plutôt, sa « présence ». Comment faire pour que Sélania puisse leur parler ? Maintenant, ils savaient qu'une Gatomon l'accompagnait._

_Et donc, s'ils savaient cela, c'était plus que problématique car la Gatomon n'obtiendrait aucune réponse … sauf si éventuellement, elle se faisait passer pour une autre Gatomon. Bien entendu, il n'existait pas qu'un Digimon de chaque genre … du moins, pour la grande majorité il pensait. Avec calme, il prit la parole :_

« Sélania, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ? Ou alors, tout ce qui concerne les informations sur ce … digimon qui a incendié le village, tu ne veux pas en parler. »

« Je ne sais pas trop … Tu as quand même été très méchant avec moi non ? Alors, j'aimerai bien avoir une bonne raison de faire cela … »

« Car c'est pour moi ? S'il te plaît ? C'est juste te faire passer pour une Gatomon itinérante aux prochains Digimons que nous rencontrerons. »

« … … … Faire croire que je ne suis pas à toi ? Hors de question. Nous sommes liés tous les deux et c'est jusqu'à la vie, jusqu'à la mort entre nous deux. » _répliqua la petite chatte blanche. Il soupira avant de dire :_

« Il n'a jamais été question de t'abandonner … juste de faire semblant. »

« Faire semblant ? Je ne sais pas trop … Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que j'aurai comme récompense. Je t'écoute. » _répond la Gatomon avec un petit sourire machiavélique._

« Ah … Je te gratterai le dos et tu pourras encore aller dans mes bras, ça te convient ? »

« Hum ! Vivement que je devienne une Angewomon alors. Les récompenses changeront grandement ! » _s'écria-t-elle avant de descendre de ses bras._ « Bon, je vais aller chercher un Digimon ou deux … qui pourrait être au courant. Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas hein ? »

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix. »

_Il vint s'asseoir contre un arbre, faisant un geste de la main pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller. Il allait se montrer patient en attendant la Gatomon. De toute façon … Comme il avait dit, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose. Sélania le regarda brièvement, un peu attristée à l'idée de le laisser seule avant de se ressaisir._

_Bon et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire en patientant ? Il n'avait aucune idée. La seule chose qu'il pouvait … essayer de faire, c'était de réfléchir à cette créature qui avait attaqué ce village … mais aussi faire une introspection de sa présence dans le Digimon. Car oui, il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il le veuille ou non._

_Il continuait de se fixer cela dans le crâne, n'ayant pas d'autres moyens. En même temps, ce qu'il pouvait essayer de faire, c'était de réfléchir à la Gatomon. En un sens, le gros problème qui se posait à lui … C'était que la Gatomon allait devenir une Angewomon très bientôt. Et une Angewomon, c'était une femme … Oh, une Digimon, bien entendu … mais une femme ailée … Une ange… Et elle n'était pas forcément très habillée d'après ses souvenirs._

« Je sens que ça va me causer de plus en plus de problèmes toute cette histoire. » _marmonna-t-il faiblement à lui-même. En même temps, un problème avec une Angewomon devait être … intéressant. Mais voilà, c'était une Digimon et … pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de questions ? Ça ne se faisait pas de penser de la sorte._

_Loin de là même. Bon … Il devait juste rester calme et concentré. Il devait attendre que Sélania revienne et ensuite, il irait tout …_

« Tiens donc … Qu'est-ce que j'ai en face de moi ? »

_En face de moi ? Qui est-ce qui venait de prendre la parole ? Il regarda autour de lui, se redressant aussitôt. Problème ! Un gros problème était en train de se présenter ! Mais il ne savait pas d'où il allait provenir ! Le … AH ! Il se coucha subitement avant qu'une lance ne se plante dans l'arbre, le déracinant avec aisance._

« C'est une bonne réaction … Comme quoi, les personnes qui ne sont pas blessées peuvent réagir bien plus rapidement que celles qui sont blessées. »

« Solitan ! Solitan ! J'ai réussi à trouver le nom ! C'est un Darkdramon qui est responsable du massacre du village ! Les rumeurs arrivent très vite ! »

_La voix de Sélania qui lui criait cette information ? Il ne s'était pas redressé, regardant juste devant lui pour apercevoir une longue patte griffue. C'était quoi cette créature qui tentait de l'attaquer ? Etait-ce ce fameux Darkdramon ? La Gatomon poussa un nouveau cri, ses griffes venant caresser l'armure de la créature qui avait tenté de le tuer._

« Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends toi ? »

_Après cette attaque, elle vint atterrir juste à côté de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Ça pouvait aller mieux. Mais quand même, c'était donc lui le Darkdramon ? En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il …_

« BOUGE UN PEU, SOLITAN ! »

_Sélénia venait de crier une nouvelle fois avant de le pousser sur le côté. La lance était sortie de la main droite du Darkdramon, éraflant la hanche de la petite chatte blanche._

« Je vais vous éliminer … C'est pour cela que ce BanchoLeomon a réussi à me tuer … mais je suis revenu encore plus fort … encore plus puissant qu'auparavant. »

« Plus puissant qu'auparavant ? Cela voudrait dire qu'on s'est déjà vu auparavant ? Mais je ne crois pas te connaître et de toute façon, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est : est-ce que tu es responsable du massacre d'un village de Digimons ? »

« Non. Cela reviendrait à dire que je n'en ai détruit qu'un … J'en ai détruit plusieurs tout simplement pour pouvoir mettre la main sur vous … Oh oui … Vous deux … Lorsque j'étais sous mon ancienne forme, moins puissante … JE VAIS VOUS ELIMINER MAINTENANT ! REGARDEZ DONC CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MA PRECEDENTE CIBLE ! »

_Avec rage, il présenta une longue cape qui vint surprendre l'adolescent. Cette cape … Il ne rêvait pas ou alors, c'était celle … du BanchoLeomon ? Il avait réussi à le battre ? Non, non ! Eux-mêmes avaient eu de gros soucis pour réussir à le blesser alors …_

« C'est vous qui êtes responsables de ça non ? Il était déjà blessé avant que je ne le termine. »

« Tankdramon … Finalement, je viens de comprendre. Est-ce qu'il a digivolué ? » _murmura l'adolescent sans même attendre de réponse._

_Tout ce qu'il devait savoir, c'est que Sélania était déjà blessée et que le Darkdramon n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de souffler. Autant sortir l'artillerie lourde tout de suite ! Il fit apparaître ses deux pokémons devant lui, dirigeant sa main vers le Darkdramon._

« Il ne doit pas être plus fort que le BanchoLeomon ! C'est lui le responsable de la destruction de village ! Je veux que vous le tuiez ! Pour lui, il n'y a pas de rédemption ! »

_Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander une telle chose mais là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur clémente envers son adversaire. Il allait devoir compter sur ses pokémons et Sélania encore une fois. Mais à force … Il se sentait démotivé._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une ange

**Chapitre 14 : Une ange**

« Ne perdons pas de temps avec vous. Ca devrait être très simple de vous abattre. »

_Pleinement confiant en ses capacités, le DarkDramon dirigea son poing gauche vers Solitan. Le poing fut rapidement remplacé par un canon, plusieurs projectiles noirs et violets en sortant. L'adolescent arriva à les esquiver, roulant sur le côté avant de remarquer … que le terrain disparaissait complètement ? C'était quoi ça ? De … De l'anti-matière ? Oui, il savait ce que ça voulait dire, il n'était pas stupide non plus mais quand même …_

« Comment est-ce que des Digimons sont capables de produire de l'anti-matière ? Bientôt, on va me rétorquer qu'ils sont capables de créer des trous noirs comme les Gardevoirs ? Faites vraiment attention à vous tous avant de le combattre ! »

« Ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir qu'ils seront déjà morts ! » _s'écria le DarkDramon, peu enclin à les laisser attaquer maintenant._

_La pointe de sa lance sortit de son bras droit, tentant d'embrocher maintenant la Gatomon qui esquiva les coups avec agilité. Décidant de changer de cible, il s'approcha du Bastiodon. Celui-ci était néanmoins moins confiant que d'habitude par rapport à la solidité de son crâne. Même s'il n'y avait plus de trace de fissure, il préférait rester sur ses gardes au cas où._

« T'en fais pas, Grokur. Je vais me charger de … »

_La Mygavolt s'arrêta alors que le DarkDramon était à sa hauteur maintenant. Il avait décidé de changer de cible au dernier moment ? Saleté ! Elle voulut se déplacer mais une patte vint l'écraser au sol, l'empêchant de se mouvoir._

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, misérable insecte ? Je vais te … »

« Je te conseille d'éviter de la toucher ! » _hurla le Bastiodon, fonçant tête baissée comme à son habitude sur le DarkDramon. Les deux corps se percutèrent, le Bastiodon tombant avec le DarkDramon en arrière Le coup avait été plus que violent puisque le DarkDramon fut sonné pour quelques instants. Grokur se retourna vers la Mygavolt, demandant :_

« Est-ce que ça va ? AH ! Ta blessure au dos s'est ouverte à nouveau ! »

« Pas du tout … C'est de sa faute … Ses griffes sont atrocement mal … Et je n'aime pas sentir un liquide qui s'écoule de long de mon corps. Au passage, je n'ai pas de dos, juste un abdomen, Groku … mais je te pardonne. »

_Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon non ? Le DarkDramon se releva avec férocité, projetant le Bastiodon comme si de rien n'était. Grokur s'écroula sur le dos, roulant sur le côté pour se remettre correctement. Un petit gémissement se fit entendre de sa part alors qu'il boitait maintenant._

_Son pokémon venait de se faire une entorse ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? Et où était Sélania ? Il ne la voyait plus du tout ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de malheureux ? Non, non ! C'était impossible ! Pas Sélania ! Mais il l'avait perdue de de vue pendant quelques instants et …_

« TOUCHE PAS A SOLITAN ! » _cria une voix provenant du sol avant que la Gatomon n'en sorte, donnant un puissant uppercut au DarkDramon. Sa tête pencha en arrière sous le coup mais il attrapa la Gatomon par la queue._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, saleté ? T'espérais quoi ? Me faire mal avec un coup aussi faible ? Tu ne te fouterais pas de ma gueule par hasard ? »

_Avec rage, il souleva la Gatomon avant de l'éclater au sol plusieurs fois de suite, du sang commençant à gicler un peu partout à chaque soulevée de la petite créature. Il n'allait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il courut en direction du DarkDramon, tentant de le pousser de son épaule pour qu'il lâche la Gatomon._

_Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, l'adolescent hurlant de douleur tout en se tenant l'épaule gauche. Il se l'était déboîté ! Il s'était déboîté l'épaule ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire un tel truc ?! COMMENT ?!_

« Mais il est complètement con cet humain ? Il voulait faire quoi avec son petit corps chétif ? » _demanda le DarkDramon, projetant la Gatomon en direction de la Mygavolt et du Bastiodon. Les deux pokémons observaient la scène sans réagir._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre ? Le DarkDramon venait de soulever l'adolescent d'une patte, l'autre patte griffue commençant à déchirer son haut et à l'ensanglanter faiblement de la pointe. La Gatomon était mal en point, les pokémons aussi et l'adolescent ? L'adolescent ne pouvait rien faire du tout … à part tenter de donner des coups de pied dans le visage du DarkDramon même si cela était inefficace._

« T'essaie encore de te rebeller hein ? Je vais t'abord t'arracher les jambes avant de … »

« Tu ne feras rien de tout ça ! » _cria la voix de Sélania bien qu'elle avait déjà un ton … plus humain et féminin. Une puissante lumière aveugla la scène avant qu'une flèche ne traverse le torse du DarkDramon. Sous la douleur, le Digimon en armure bleue relâcha l'adolescent qui fut rattrapé … par une femme ailée ?_

_Pourtant, il n'a aucun mal à la reconnaître puisqu'il s'agit de Sélania … comme elle était auparavant. Mais la voir à travers le Digigotchi était une chose, la voir en vrai … en était une autre. Comment est-ce qu'une telle beauté était possible ? De longs cheveux blonds, un demi-casque cachant ses yeux, une tenue blanche plus révélatrice qu'autre chose et assez collée au corps … Il ne faut pas oublier aussi ses gants avec de petites ailes ou alors le ruban violet qui tournoie autour d'elle. Et aussi les petites ailes dorées de métal qui sont posé … sur … Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser._

« Sélania … Tu as finalement retrouvé ton apparence originelle. » _murmura l'adolescent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, sourire rendu par l'Angewomon._

« Il était temps, j'en avais plus qu'assez de rester sous une forme moins puissante. Mais pour l'heure, c'est pas le plus important. Je serai brève et rapide, Solitan. » _chuchota la femme aux ailes d'ange avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue. Elle le déposa au sol, pointant sa main gauche en direction du DarkDramon. De sa main droite, comme si elle bandait un arc invisible, elle la recula alors qu'une flèche de lumière apparaissait juste au-dessus de son bras gauche. Le DarkDramon avait une main posée sur sa blessure, criant :_

« Comment est-ce qu'une simple Angewomon comme toi peut me battre ? Tu n'as même pas été aidée par ces pokémons ! Ca ne devrait pas être possible ! »

« Je ne sais pas … Tout simplement car je suis puissante contrairement à toi ? Et que j'ai un objectif personnel en tête ? Bref … De toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à me justifier. Disparais de ma vue, cloporte. »

_La seconde flèche se dirigea en direction du cœur du DarkDramon mais celui-ci para de sa patte droite avec difficulté. Un rire narquois se fit entendre, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt à tomber … puis plus rien. Le rire s'était arrêté en même temps qu'une troisième flèche s'était logée en plein dans sa tête. Avec lenteur, l'Angewomon s'avança vers lui d'une démarche sensuelle. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le torse du DarkDramon, le faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'une partie de son corps était en train d'exploser en particules lumineuses._

« Une bonne chose qui est faite … SOLITAN ! »

_Elle s'était retournée avant de crier de joie, courant vers l'adolescent pour le serrer contre elle avec tendresse. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur les joues, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant faiblement pour la remettre en place. Il n'avait même pas senti la douleur ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

« Rappelle-donc tes pokémons pour qu'ils se reposent. »

_Le ton employé avait été doux, plus que doux même. Il retrouvait la personne qu'il s'était imaginé lorsqu'il avait atterri ici. Il hocha la tête, murmurant à ses pokémons qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se soignent dans leurs pokéballs. Même s'il n'y avait pas de centre pokémon ici, le temps ferait normalement son office._

_Ou alors, il trouverait de quoi les soigner ou apaiser leurs douleurs. Mais là, visiblement, l'Angewomon avait une autre idée en tête. Capable de voler, elle le souleva avec aisance, décollant dans les airs avant … de l'emmener sur ce qui ressemblait un petit pic. Là-bas, une zone verdoyante avec trois arbres en triangle mais très proches était présente. _

_Elle vint s'asseoir contre un arbre puis le força à se loger contre elle. Elle lui chuchota de venir se reposer car après tout cela, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour pouvoir bouger. De toute façon, l'adolescent n'était visiblement pas mécontent de sa position, installé contre la jeune femme ailée avant de chercher le repos._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Toujours plus de failles

**Chapitre 15 : Toujours plus de failles**

_Il s'était senti mal pendant toute la nuit. Oui … Il était confus à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne se leurrait pas. Il n'avait pas sa place dans le Digimonde. Mais en même temps, il avait ressenti une forte chaleur durant toute la nuit. Il avait besoin de se reposer et en même temps … Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il fallait dire qu'il se sentait bien … là où il était … Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux néanmoins, ce fut pour voir deux formes généreuses dans lesquelles il avait sa tête enfouie. Il vint rougir violemment avant de chercher à extirper sa tête de cet emplacement._

_Néanmoins, les mains de l'Angewomon étaient dans son dos, l'empêchant ne serait-ce que de faire un seul mouvement. C'était gênant … Très gênant … Mais d'ailleurs, elle était quand même … plutôt … belle non ? Enfin, maintenant qu'il la voyait en face. Et en même temps, elle ressemblait à une humaine. Dommage qu'elle soit une jeune femme et lui qu'un simple adolescent. En même temps, qu'elle soit un Digimon et lui un humain. Ce n'était pas bon de penser à ce genre de choses, loin de là même._

« Sélania … Sélania … Il faudrait que l'on … bouge … Sélania. »

« Hum … Encore quelques minutes, Solitan. Ça me fait plaisir … de te sentir près de moi. Maintenant que je suis humaine, c'est beaucoup mieux. »

_Elle disait cela alors qu'il forçait à retirer sa tête de sa poitrine. Mais elle gardait ses mains sur son dos, emmenant son visage près du sien à demi-caché par ce masque. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais seulement ses lèvres. Elle tendit ses derniers avant de faire pencher la tête de Solitan sur le côté, l'embrassant longuement sur la joue._

« Tu as bien dormi, Solitan ? J'espère que oui … »

« Ça serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser la question ? Tu as dormi à même le sol … » _dit-il avec un peu d'inquiétude alors qu'elle le soulevait en se mettant debout._

« Hum ? Avec mes ailes, je n'ai rien sentie … Et puis tu sais, à la base, je dors dehors tous les jours hein ? Mais toi, tu dors comment ? Dans un lit ? On pourra dormir à deux non ? »

_La proposition était intéressante, très intéressante même et elle … ne manquait pas de charme mais en même temps … Il fallait reconnaître que … Enfin bon … Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Pas du tout même. Il annonça :_

« Il faudrait que l'on n'aille voir les Andromons. J'ai besoin de leur poser des questions. »

« Encore eux ? Mais on n'y va tous les deux jours ou presque ! Et puis maintenant que je suis une Angewomon, tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir partir ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je ne … »

_Il s'arrêta de parler alors qu'elle tournait son doigt sur son torse, le regardant tendrement avec quelques rougeurs aux joues. Quand même pas ? Non ? C'était vraiment possible que … Il existait bien quelques pokémons qui s'attachaient grandement aux humains mais des Digimons ? Quand on y réfléchissait bien … Certains Digimons étaient humanoïdes, ressemblant réellement à des humains comme Sélania. Alors, ça devait être plus crédible encore. Enfin … C'est comme ça qu'il le voyait … Mais après …_

« Est-ce que l'on peut se rendre chez les Andromons, s'il te plaît ? »

« Hum … D'accord alors. » _marmonna Sélania en faisant une petite moue. Elle tendit ses bras pour l'inviter à s'engouffrer. De toute façon, là, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait descendre de cet endroit. Bien qu'un peu intimidé, il s'exécuta, l'Angewomon émettant un petit rire amusé. Ils quittèrent la zone, l'Angewomon lui permettant de profiter de la vue._

_Car oui, vu du ciel, le Digimonde était quand même bien plus beau et imposant. Mais aussi … différent. Un tel monde semblait presque être coupé en différentes zones quand on le regardait. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup le temps de s'occuper de cela car déjà, il pouvait apercevoir les nombreux buildings qui composaient la ville dans laquelle habitaient les Andromons. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes, Sélania le déposa au sol._

« Tu m'accompagnes, n'est-ce pas, Sélania ? Car ce que je vais demander est assez important quand même … Tu verras. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? En quoi ça va être important ? Ne me fait pas de cachotteries hein ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout, je te préviens, Solitan ! » _répondit l'Angewomon._

« Ne t'inquiète pas … Ce n'est rien de bien spécial. »

_Rien de bien spécial ? Une raison de plus de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme aux ailes blanches. Néanmoins, elle ne vint rien dire, ne faisant que l'accompagner. Les deux personnes s'enfoncèrent dans la ville alors que déjà, des Andromons arrivaient._

_Ailleurs, dans une zone faiblement illuminée, le corps du Darkdramon était dans une cuve. A moitié en train de se décomposer, il était à côté d'une autre cuve dans laquelle se trouvait le corps du BanchoLeomon. Un tube reliait les deux cubes, un, liquide passant entre les deux. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le plus important car la décomposition continuait de se faire dans les deux cuves, les deux créatures disparaissant peu à peu._

« Voyons voir si ce jouet sera de bonne qualité ou non. » _souffla une voix avec lenteur._

_Les deux corps disparurent complètement alors qu'une forte lumière émanait du tube entre les deux cuves. Les cuves se brisèrent en même temps que la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient était en train de tomber. Tout allait être ravagé … en quelques instants. Tout avait été préparé pour cet instant._

« Et ce n'est que le début … Le premier humain est arrivé dans le Digimonde. A partir de là … Tout peut arriver maintenant. Hahaha … »

« Vengeance … Vengeance … » _murmurèrent deux voix en même temps._

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dorénavant. Je n'ai plus à m'occuper de cela. » _répondit calmement celui qui semblait être à l'origine de tout cela. Encapuchonné, l'être s'éloigna alors que le bâtiment s'écroulait, une créature s'envolant des décombres, partant dans le ciel avec une idée en tête … une sombre idée._

_De retour dans la ville remplie d'Andromons, l'adolescent poussa un profond soupir désabusé. Ce qu'il avait appris ne le contentait pas le moins du monde. Avec lenteur et dépit, alors qu'il se positionnait à côté de Sélania, il marmonna :_

« Je pensais sincèrement que ça aurait avancé … »

« Malheureusement, le nombre de failles devient plus important au fil des jours mais leurs tailles ne changent guère malheureusement. »

« Je le sais bien … Vous ne faites que me répéter cela depuis le début. »

Il _soupira une nouvelle fois avant de faire un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave … Enfin, si … Ça l'était, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Comment faire sinon hein ? Pfff … Il était maintenant plus que perplexe._

« Je crois que nous allons vous laisser tranquille pour le moment. Nous reviendrons dans quinze jours environ. » _annonça Solitan._

« Comme vous le désirez … D'ici là, sûrement, nous aurons bien plus d'informations à ce sujet, humain. » _répondit l'un des Andromons._

_Oui, Oui … Bien entendu. Il fit un geste de la main pour signaler qu'il allait partir, accompagné par l'Angewomon. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie de la ville jusqu'à ce que le sol tremble. Aussitôt, l'alarme résonna dans la ville.  
_

« Qu'est-ce que … Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir une telle chose ? »

« De quoi ? Une alarme ? Je ne sais pas … Mais bon, qu'importe … Le plus important, ça serait de savoir pourquoi elle résonne et … »

_L'Angewomon s'arrêta de parler alors que Solitan désignait le ciel. Des failles … Il y avait de plus en plus de failles dans le ciel ! Et elles étaient loin d'être petites ! Et d'autres apparaissaient au fur et à mesure !_

« Sélania, il faut aller prévenir les Andromons s'ils ne sont pas encore au courant ! »

_Comme si ce n'était pas le cas … Néanmoins, retourner voir les Andromons était la meilleure chose à faire car ils savaient comment réagir en une pareille situation. Et autant dire que celle-ci était loin d'être bonne d'après ce qu'ils remarquaient. Ces tremblements étaient loin d'être anodin. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait finalement de se dévoiler … et surtout montrer qu'il était capable d'ouvrir des failles entre les deux mondes._

« Je vais peut-être pouvoir partir … d'ici, Sélania. »

« Bien entendu … Et est-ce que je devrai être heureuse de ça ? »

_Elle avait répondu sur un ton sec mais triste. C'est vrai que ça n'allait pas lui plaire le moins du monde. Mais en même temps … Rien n'était encore prévu. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait les attendre maintenant … mais peut-être que les Andromons auraient la réponse._


	16. Chapitre 16 : La forme du Chaos

**Chapitre 16 : La forme du Chaos**

« Vous êtes encore là, Solitan ? Tant mieux … Car vous allez être satisfait. »

« Encore faut-il que je sache de quoi je vais être satisfait … Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? » _demanda l'adolescent alors qu'un Andromon s'adressait à lui. De retour dans la ville, il avait surtout espérer avoir une réponse plus que rapide par rapport à ce qui se passe._

« Des failles s'ouvrent par centaines dans le digimonde et elles sont de tailles diverses mais certaines sont de taille humaine voir encore plus grande. »

« Et … Euh … C'est une bonne nouvelle ? Car je ne crois pas que ça soit vous qui soyez responsables de ça non ? » _questionna l'adolescent calmement._

« Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ces failles mais cela arrive fréquemment … du moins pas dans une telle quantité néanmoins. Nous sommes encore à la recherche de l'origine de ces nombreuses failles et enfin, nous allons … »

« Un Digimon est responsable de la création de ces failles. » _annonça une voix qui fit retourner l'adolescent et l'Angewomon._

_Hum ? Hein ? C'était quoi ces personnes ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ces Andromons. Ils étaient différents … Tout de noir métallisés, ils semblaient … terminés contrairement aux Andromons auxquels il manquait des morceaux de métal._

« Vous êtes … des Andromons aussi ? »

« Nous sommes les HiAndromons. Nous sommes ceux qui gèrent les Andromons dans la cité. Nous nous sommes renseignés au sujet du Digimon qui est le responsable de ces failles. Veuillez nous suivre, nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans rien faire. »

_Oui, bien entendu, c'était normal de dire une telle chose mais après … Qu'est-ce que ça … Bon, il valait mieux attendre et voir alors la fameuse créature dont parlent ces HiAndromons. Ils les emmènent jusqu'à une salle remplie d'écrans alors que Solitan se pose une questions : ils peuvent vraiment voir tout le Digimon grâce à ces écrans ?_

_Car cette cité est quand même bien plus technologique que le reste du Digimonde. Un peu comme s'ils étaient les gardiens … du Digimonde. Dans l'idée, c'était à peu près cela qu'il s'imaginait. ^Mais bon … A quoi ressemblait alors le Digimon qui avait créé ces failles ?_

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le repérer mais voilà la représentation que nous avons de lui. » _annonça l'un des HiAndromons avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Les écrans se modifièrent, laissant voir le ciel du Digimonde avec une créature qui flottait._

_Blanche et noire, ses deux bras étaient néanmoins des têtes. Pourquoi est-ce que ces têtes lui disaient quelque chose ? En même temps, une longue épée noire sortait de la tête droite. Un ruban vert clair tournoyait à plusieurs centimètres autour des bras du Digimon. Celui-ci avait enfin une forme humanoîde bien que son visage était camouflé par un casque blanc mais ce qui était le plus surprenant était … la sphère logée en son centre. Elle était séparée en deux couleurs en son milieu : rouge sur la droite, bleue sur la gauche._

« Euh … Et est-ce qu'il a un petit nom ? On sait pourquoi il veut faire ça ? » _demanda l'adolescent, continuant de regarder les deux bras._

« D'après ses données, on peut le baptiser Chaosmon. »

_Chaosmon … Rien que ça. C'était un nom plus que charmant. Néanmoins, il préféra ne pas dire cela, n'étant pas vraiment fou de l'ironie dans les discussions. De même … Il fallait avouer que ça ne lui plaisait que moyennement ce qui se passe._

« Et est-ce qu'il belliqueux ? Car bon … On ne sait rien à son sujet. »

« D'après ses données, il semblerait que ça soit le cas … Il est déjà responsable de la mort de milliers de Digimons … et cela en un temps record. »

_Et il y avait de quoi être fier ? Car dit comme ça de la part des HiAndromons, on pourrait presque voir que ça leur plaisait une telle situation. Néanmoins … Sur les écrans, le Chaosmon tournoyait sur lui-même._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »

« Il semble rechercher quelque chose. » _répondit l'un des HiAndromons._

_Pendant ce temps, l'Angewomon n'avait guère prise la parole. Une main posée sur son menton, elle semblait étudier la créature nommée Chaosmon. Les deux têtes qui étaient à la place de ses bras… Celle d'un lion … et celle d'un dragon …_

« Elles me rappellent quelques Digimons mais … J'ai déjà oublié lesquels. Ce n'est pas normal. » _murmura l'Angewomon avec anxiété._

« Ne te complique pas trop l'existence à ce sujet, Sélania. Ce n'est pas très important, je trouve. » _répondit l'adolescent en lui faisant un petit sourire._

_Il avait sûrement raison. De toute façon, le plus important pour l'adolescent … C'était de trouver une faille qui le ramènerait chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … D'après ce qu'il voulait … Mais est-ce que ces failles allaient le ramener réellement chez lui ou non ? Maintenant, elle était un peu anxieuse à ce sujet même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Solitan. Pourtant, l'adolescent commençait à bien la connaître et lui demanda avec douceur :_

« Un souci, Sélania ? Même si je ne vois pas tes yeux, je remarque tu as l'air troublée. »

« … … … Ce n'est pas forcément très important, c'est au sujet des failles. Je me demandais laquelle pourrait t'emmener chez toi … »

« … Il vaut mieux attendre un petit peu alors. » _murmura délicatement Solitan avant de passer une main sur son dos. Il n'était pas sourd, il avait bien remarqué la pointe de tristesse chez l'Angewomon. Il pouvait facilement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas motivée à le voir partir très bientôt. De toute façon, cette histoire n'était pas encore terminée, loin de là._

« Chaosmon est en train de se déplacer à toute allure. Il semble se diriger … vers nous ? »

_L'HiAndromon sembla surpris avant de signaler à tout le monde de se préparer à « l'accueillir ». Car oui, il était facile de deviner que Chaosmon n'avait pas de bonnes intentions, loin de là même. Solitan et Sélania quittèrent le bâtiment, accompagné par les HiAndromons et les Andromons._

« Vous étiez donc bien là ! Votre odeur ne m'a pas trahi ! J'en étais sûr ! SÛR ! SÛR ! »

« Comment … as-t-il fait pour arriver aussi vite ? »

_Ce fut l'adolescent qui posa la question alors que Chaosmon était dans les airs, ses deux bras tendus vers lui. Mais ces têtes … Ces têtes ! Il s'en rappelait ! C'était les têtes du BanchoLeomon et du DarkDramon !_

« Sélania ! Il a les têtes de … » _commença-t-il à dire avant d'être coupé par l'ange :_

« Oui … Je viens de le remarquer aussi. Comment est-ce … possible ? On dirait une fusion … ou je-ne-sais-quoi … Ce n'est pas normal. »

« La fusion de deux créatures complètement opposées ne devraient normalement être guère possible. C'est pourquoi cela est étonnant de voir … un être qui en est le résultat. Normalement, son corps devrait se disloquer de tous les côtés. »

_Ce fut l'un des HiAndromons qui avait pris la parole avant que des missiles ne sortent de son torse, accompagnés de nombreux autres missiles. Epaulés par les Andromons, les HiAndromons étaient déjà en train d'attaquer Chaosmon ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire exactement ? On ne sait même pas la puissance de ce Digimon ! » _cria t-il à Sélania, celle-ci étant déjà en train de bander son arc invisible._

« Dans ce genre de situations, tu ne te poses pas de questions et tu attaques l'ennemi ! » _lui répondit-elle comme pour montrer qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de continuer la parlotte._

_Oui mais bon … En même temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais … Ce Chaosmon … Si c'était bien une fusion entre BanchoLeomon et DarkDramon … Cela voulait dire qu'il était venu ici pour lui ? Pour se venger ?_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de rêvasser plus longtemps que des cris fusèrent autour de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, voyant des Andromons démembrés qui s'écroulaient … Les HiAndromons peinaient beaucoup eux aussi tandis que Sélania combattait à distance, n'utilisant que son arc et ses flèches de lumière pour tenter de blesser Chaosmon mais rien à faire …_

« Que l'humain soit emmené loin d'ici. Sa sécurité est notre première préoccupation. » _ordonna un HiAndromon alors que plusieurs Andromons soulevaient l'adolescent._

« Mais relâchez-moi ! Relâchez-moi ! Je ne vais pas vous abandonner ! »

_Mais rien à faire, les Andromons ne l'écoutèrent pas tandis qu'il fut transporté hors de la ville, Sélania dans les airs, les accompagnant. Il était hors de question de le laisser seul et de l'abandonner ! Mais ce combat … allait s'annoncer plus éprouvant qu'ils ne le pensaient._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Craindre et perdre

**Chapitre 17 : Crainte et perdre**

« Je ne leur pardonnerai pas … »

« Ils ont fait ce qui était de mieux. Tu es l'unique humain à être dans le Digimonde à l'heure actuelle. Tu es bien trop important pour être sur le devant de la scène. Même si cela ne te plaît pas du tout, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

… … … _Il ne répondit pas à l'Angewomon qui avait réceptionné l'adolescent. Les Andromons l'avaient emmené dans un petit coin de forêt, lui disant de continuer sur cette route pour éviter que Chaosmon les retrouve. Autant dire que ce n'était pas simple du tout._

« Tu peux aussi prendre la parole et me dire ce qui ne va pas hein ? » _demanda Sélania, visiblement un peu en colère que l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds ne comprenne pas quelque chose d'aussi simple. C'était pourtant normal … dans de telles circonstances !_

« Ce qui ne va pas ? C'est qu'on laisse des Digimons mourir alors qu'on ne combats pas à leurs côtés ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas du tout ! Tu comprends hein ? »

« … Je comprends parfaitement ton problème mais crier ne va rien arranger les choses. Accroche-toi car je t'emmène avec moi. » annonça l'Angewomon le prenant par-dessous les épaules avant de s'envoler à mi-hauteur à _travers les arbres._

_Aller plus haut que ces derniers, c'était signalé sa présence et cela, il ne valait mieux pas que ça soit fait. Ils quittèrent la forêt mais s'immobilisèrent en voyant des dizaines de Digimons qui étaient réunis devant eux. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là ?_

« Si vous cherchez à blesser Solitan, je vous préviens, vous risquez de vous casser les dents. » annonça l'Angewomon, peu encline à laisser passer ça, qu'importe le nombre.

« Où est le méchant Digimon ? » _demanda un Agumon qui semble avoir à peine digivoluer._

« Le méchant Digimon ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller le battre, non ? » _questionna Solitan, un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, l'Agumon hocha la tête, accompagné par les autres Digimons. D'après ses connaissances, il y avait beaucoup plus de Digimon à peine de taille enfant … Car oui, les Agumons étaient encore des enfants. Du moins, dans les classements officiels, les Agumons étaient des Enfants … et Sélania était alors Parfaite. Non pas dans le sens … Enfin, si … Quand même. Mais dans les deux sens._

« C'est tout simplement de la folie ! Vous n'êtes pas assez forts contre lui ! Les Andromons sont en train de se faire tuer ! » _cria l'adolescent en reprenant la parole._

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser le méchant Digimon détruire notre monde ! »

« … … … Oui, je sais bien mais c'est juste … Sélania. » _murmura faiblement Solitan en se tournant vers l'Angewomon. Celle-ci le regarda, faisant un geste négatif du doigt._

« Non et non. On doit te mettre en sécurité, Solitan. Hors de question d'aller les aider. Tu risquerais de te faire tuer. Donc non … Et si tu es … HEY ! » _dit-elle alors que l'adolescent se présentait face aux nombreux Digimons._

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener à lui … mais avant … Je tiens à vous dire que Chaomon me recherche. Ainsi, tout ce qui se passe est de ma faute. Je possède aussi des pokémons qui viendront nous épauler … et … Je suis désolé pour les pokémons. »

_Désolé pour quelle raison ? Est-ce qu'il ne remarquait pas que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà présents ? Bien entendu, ce n'était que des pokémons comme des Rondoudous, des Caninos et autres créatures provenant de son monde, mais ils étaient bien à côté des Digimons. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette vision._

« Les pokémons qui sont ici ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils sont là ! C'est pourquoi on va les aider à ce qu'ils retournent là-bas. On ne leur pardonne pas de s'accaparer les humains mais on veut bien les renvoyer chez eux. Pour ça, on va les aider … »

_Il comprenait parfaitement. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de lui, passant ses mains autour du torse de Solitan._

« Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Solitan ? C'est pourtant pas si compliqué non ? » _chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Quelques petits grognements se firent entendre de la part des Digimons, certains disant entre leurs dents :_

« Elle a de la chance … elle … Elle a un humain avec lui. Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien avoir un humain avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours les autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé… » _murmura l'adolescent avec une légère confusion._

_S'il pouvait le savoir, il n'aurait pas hésité à leur répondre mais là, il ne connaissait rien du tout malheureusement. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois, s'inclinant alors qu'ils devaient tous se préparer à combattre Chaosmon._

_Un objet sphérique roula à côté de l'adolescent, celui-ci posant son regard dessus avant de crier. UNE TÊTE ! Une tête d'HiAndromon ! Elle se décomposa devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se retourne, levant ses yeux en direction du ciel. D'autres cris se firent entendre alors que Chaosmon se tenait là, le reste du corps d'HiAndromon tenu dans sa main … ou plutôt dans la gueule de Darkdramon qui remplaçait sa main gauche._

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper …. Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper. »

_La gueule de DarkDramon serra avec force le corps du HiAndromon, le détruisant pour le faire éclater en plusieurs petites particules dorées comme pour chaque digimon qui mourait._

« Chaosmon … Nous allons t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tu ne nous … »

_L'adolescent fut stoppé dans ses paroles alors que Chaosmon avait disparu des airs pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. Une lame sortit de la gueule du BanchoLeomon mais une flèche vint stopper le digimon de s'en prendre à Solitan._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser le tuer devant les yeux ? Mais tu rêves mon pauvre gars. »

« Tu es la plus inquiétante de tous ses digimons … mais cela ne changera rien. Je ne vais pas me priver pour t'éliminer la première et ensuite … »

_Et ensuite quoi ? Chaosmon fit un saut en arrière alors que plusieurs missiles avaient essayé de le viser. D'un geste ample de l'épée, il vint les trancher en deux, créant plusieurs explosions sans pour autant qu'il ne soit affecté par les attaques._

« Je pensais m'être débarrassé de vous … mais visiblement, il restera toujours des survivants Qu'importe, cela n'est pas un problème. Je peux m'occuper de vous tous en même temps. »

_Même si cela paraissait prétentieux, Chaosmon était au milieu de la zone, entouré par de nombreux Digimons et quelques rares Pokémons. Seul Solitan était en retrait par rapport aux autres alors que plusieurs Digimons étaient dans les airs. Seule Sélania paraissait être son égale par rapport à sa puissance … Mais pourtant, les survivants Andromons et HiAndromons étaient eux aussi très puissants._

« Mais assez perdu de temps … Je vais vous montrer alors ce qu'il vous en coûte de vouloir vous battre contre moi La seule chose qui m'intéresse est la mort de cet humain … Ensuite, je pourrai me charger de vous … »

_Il ne continua pas sa phrase, regardant tout simplement l'adolescent sans sourire. Une faille apparut à côté de Chaosmon, celui-ci plantant son épée à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, une seconde faille fit son apparition derrière Solitan._

« Attention, humain ! » _cria un Andromon avant de se jeter sur lui, le poussant sur le côté. La lame de Chaosmon s'enfonça dans son corps, étant sortie de la faille._

_Le corps de l'Andromon disparut dans un flot de lumière dorée avant que tous les Digimons et les rares Pokémons ne se jettent sur lui. Il y avait de toutes les attaques … même si du côté des Digimons, l'originalité était de mise Rien que le fait de voir de nombreux missiles qui s'explosaient sur le corps de Chaosmon était original. Rien à voir avec de banales flammes ou jet d'eau. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit très efficace non ?_

« Cela fait terriblement mal … même si ce ne sont que des Digimon pathétiques. »

_Chaosmon continuait de parler alors que le nuage de fumée formé par les multiples attaques disparaissait peu à peu. Chaosmon était à genoux, sa main droite posée sur le sol. Il était salement blessé, des fissures présentes un peu partout sur son corps._

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas me briser aussi facilement que ça ! »

_Il se redressa, les fissures rétrécissant les unes après les autres avant de ne plus être présentes sur son corps. Il se redressa, levant son arme dans les airs alors qu'il était le seul à prendre la parole depuis le début._

_Ca ne lui avait rien fait ? Après toute cette déferlante d'attaques ? Inquiet … Il était plus qu'inquiet par tout ça. Néanmoins, sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir, les deux pokéballs s'ouvrirent, laissant paraître Grokur et Shakini. Avec Sélania et eux deux normalement … ça devrait bien se passer … n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était même pas convaincu lui-même._


	18. Chapitre 18 : Si proche mais si loin

**Chapitre 18 : Si proche mais si loin**

« Ce n'est pas suffisant … Il en faut plus ! Bien plus pour réussir à le battre ! » _cria l'adolescent bien que tout cela sonnait comme une évidence. Pour réussir à abattre leur adversaire, il n'y avait qu'une solution._ « Il faut réussir à le détruire complètement ! Qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui ! Il faut le supprimer jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne paraisse ! »

_C'était un peu violent ce qu'il disait mais il préférait que tout le monde comprenne où il voulait en venir. Chaosmon était invincible … vraiment invincible. Capable de se régénérer à une telle vitesse … Il n'y avait qu'une solution qui consistait à ce le détruire au niveau atomique. Ou plutôt dans un monde de Digimons, ça serait au niveau des pixels._

« Solitan … Reste quand même en retrait … Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé. » _continua de dire l'Angewomon alors qu'elle connaissait pourtant sa réponse._

« Nous sommes d'accord avec elle. » _annonça ses deux pokémons. Ah bon ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu'ils se mettaient du côté de l'Angewomon ? Pfff … Bon, il avait parfaitement compris alors. Il fit quelques pas en arrière tout en regardant autour de lui. Les failles étaient bien trop nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses même._

_Il y avait des chances qu'il se fasse happer par l'une d'entre elles et ensuite, il ne saurait pas où il allait tomber. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Mais en même temps … Ca serait une sacrée exploration non ? Dommage que ce Chaosmon soit mauvais, très mauvais même. Sinon, il aurait pu grandement servir à la relation entre Digimon et Humain. Mais voilà ce qu'il avait en face de lui : un être qui voulait absolument le tuer._

« Je vous fais confiance tout le monde … mais ne faites pas d'imbécilité. »

_Comme s'ils avaient le temps pour une telle chose. Les pokémons et les digimons se lancèrent dans la bataille, Chaosmon décollant dans les airs, venant trancher plusieurs Apitrinis d'un geste ample de sa main droite et donc de son épée._

_S'ils n'arrivaient pas à le détruire en une seule fois, le combat était perdu d'avance. De même, le temps qu'ils puissent réussir à attaquer, Chaosmon en aura tué un bon nombre. A partir de là, leurs forces deviendront moins nombreuses et …_

« Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Je ferai mieux de ne plus penser à une telle absurdité ! »

« SOLITAN ! FAIS ATTENTION A TOI ! IL ARRIVE ! »

_Comment ça ? Il avait même pas le droit de … Oui, il ne pouvait même pas penser visiblement puisque Chaosmon était à sa hauteur comme auparavant. Il avait fait comment ? Car avec autant de Pokémons et Digimons, il ne pouvait pas se déplacer librement normalement non ? Ce n'était pas normal qu'il puisse faire ça …_

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu me crains dorénavant ? J'utilise mes failles pour avoir mes cibles … Solitan. Tu vas payer pour m'avoir tué. »

_Deux voix en même temps … sortirent du Digimon. C'est vrai, c'était juste un monstre ivre de vengeance et rien d'autre. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Trois Andromons se projetèrent sur Chaosmon, le faisant dériver sur le côté avant que l'un d'entre eux ne repousse les deux autres. Tout son corps s'illumina avant de créer une violente explosion qui provoqua un souffle. Celui-ci repoussa tous les digimons et pokémons présents ainsi que l'adolescent._

« Il … Il s'est suicidé ? » _balbutia le garçon aux cheveux blonds, cherchant à se relever._

« Système d'autodestruction … » _murmura faiblement l'Angewomon à ses côtés. Elle avait quelques taillades, un peu comme ses deux pokémons mais ils allaient bien. Le reste des Pokémons et Digimons allaient plutôt bien, du moins ceux qui étaient vivants. Car oui, Chaosmon ne perdait pas vraiment de temps à les blesser. Généralement, il tranchait dans le vif et dans le vide et cela suffisait à éliminer la majorité des créatures._

« Vous commencez à m'exaspérer … Vous ne comprenez pas que cela ne sert à rien ? »

_Le nuage de poussière disparaissait, laissant place à Chaosmon qui avait son corps qui se distordait faiblement. Comme … le syndrome d'un rejet. Il est vrai que les deux digimons utilisés pour la fusion étaient des ennemis opposés donc peut-être jouer sur ça et …_

« Il faut continuer à l'attaquer ! Son corps ne le supportera plus très longtemps ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » _mumura l'Angewomon, un peu surprise._

« Son corps est à la base une fusion de DarkDramon et BanchoLeomon. Ces deux digimons se détestent mutuellement. Il est impossible pour eux de se supporter réellement. Celui qui a réussi à les faire fusionner devait se douter que le corps ne supporterait pas vraiment une telle fusion. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a réussi à créer ces failles ! »

_Elle resta surprise encore une fois, étonnée de voir ce que l'adolescent pouvait deviner rien qu'avec l'apparence de Chaosmon. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était arrêté dans ses mouvements d'éradication, pointant la tête de DarkDramon en sa direction._

« Mais nous avons une seule et unique raison qui nous pousse à travailler ensembles : toi … L'humain. Nous allons te faire payer ce que tu as osé nous faire. Ensuite, qu'importe si ce corps ne nous supportera plus, nous emporterons tout le Digimonde dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres ! Nous ne pouvons pas mourir tant que nous ne t'avons pas tué ! »

« Ils ont vraiment la haine contre toi, Solitan. » _annonça la femme ailée, bandant son arc, prête à l'utiliser sur Chaosmon._

_D'ailleurs, elle tira une flèche en sa direction alors que l'adolescent tournait la tête vers une faille un peu plus grande que lui. Cette faille … Attendez un peu ! Il reconnaissait parfaitement le magasin qu'il avait en face de lui !_

« SELANIA ! SELANIA ! C'est ma ville ! C'est l'endroit où j'habite ! C'est la boutique de bonbons de mon quartier ! » _hurla-t-il soudainement._

_Comment ça ? Elle restait à côté de lui alors que la flèche s'enfonça dans le corps de Chaosmon, le traversant avec facilité sans pour autant l'affecter réellement. En réponse à cela, Chaosmon pointa la tête de DarkDramon qui remplaçait sa main gauche. Elle s'ouvrit, un rayon noir en sortant, ravageant les parages en un rayon de pure destruction._

_Plusieurs dizaines de Digimons et Pokémons disparurent dans le rayon tandis que l'adolescent continuait d'observer la faille. La sortie était si proche … tellement proche. Il n'avait qu'à traverser la faille et il retournerait dans son monde. Adieu les soucis et …_

« Mais je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça ! NON ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Solitan ? Cette faille, si c'est celle-là, essaie d'y pénétrer alors ! On va le retenir en attendant et ensuite … »

« Maintenant, tu veux que je t'abandonne ? C'est aussi désespéré que ça ou quoi ? » _demanda-t-il avec rage à l'Angewomon. Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, ne faisant qu'un petit sourire tendre pour bien signaler que c'était le cas._

_C'était désespéré … Ce n'était pas beau à voir, loin de là même. Il valait mieux alors pour lui qu'il soit en sécurité. C'était aussi simple que ça. Sauf qu'il se l'interdisait ! NON ET NON ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait aider les autres ?_

_Il n'avait pas de super-pouvoirs ! Il n'était qu'un humain ! Un simple humain ! Et les forces diminuaient de leurs côtés … Et en même temps, Chaomon n'avait aucun souci à garder son corps intact ou presque. La seule idée de vouloir le tuer suffisait à garder ce corps … en parfait état. Voilà ce à quoi il devait s'attendre ! Saleté, saleté, saleté !_

« Je dois trouver une solution … Une solution … »

_Une solution qui devait bien être visible quelque part non ? AH ! Les failles ! Il y en avait bien une qui devait emmener dans une zone abandonnée de tous et de toutes non ? Il regarda chacune des failles qu'il voyait autour de lui._

_Alors … Alors … Des failles qui montraient des pans de forêt, des immeubles, de l'eau … Vraiment, Chaosmon était sacrément doué pour ce genre de choses. Mais l'heure n'était pas au compliment. Le nombre de failles devenait de plus en plus important au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait._

_Finalement, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une emmenait dans une zone complètement noire. Rien … Rien du tout de l'autre côté … Cette faille était terrifiante en soi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui donnait froid dans le dos. L'impression que l'univers s'arrêtait lorsqu'on la traversait._

« Sélania … J'ai une solution pour en terminer avec Chaomn. »

« Dis toujours … On verra ensuite si c'est réalisable ou non. » _murmura l'Angewomon._

« Il faut envoyer Chaosmon dans la faille que je te montre du regard. Préviens les autres de ça … Ça risque d'être difficile mais Chaosmon n'a pas à être au courant sinon, c'est foutu pour l'effet de surprise. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_C'était une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée même. Elle devait faire passer le message aux autres digimons et pokémons. Elle espérait juste que tout allait bien se passer. De toute façon, vue la situation, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Envoyé dans les ténèbres

**Chapitre 19 : Envoyé dans les ténèbres**

_Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements. Il ne pouvait compter que sur les autres pour espérer que tout se passe mieux. C'était difficile à admettre que l'on ne servait à rien car c'était son cas. Il devait juste prendre sur lui-même et regarder comment la situation avait évolué._

« AH ! Alors, on va faire comme ça ? » _cria l'un des Digimons avec surprise.  
_

_Plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre pour lui demander de se taire alors que Chaosmon levait un sourcil suspicieux. S'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose, autant dire que c'était foutu. Il valait mieux qu'il ne comprenne rien._

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de manigancer mais il vaut mieux pour vous que vous vous arrêtiez tout de suite. Laissez-vous mourir, cela ira bien plus vite et vous vous épargnerez des souffrances inutiles. Vous pouvez aussi me donner l'humain et je le tuerai … Alors, je peux vous promettre une complète éradication après … mais au moins, la mort sera instantanée dans ce cas précis. »

_Et c'était quoi la différence hein ? De qui est-ce qu'il se moquait ? Il valait mieux ne pas lui répondre mais pourtant, l'envie le démangeait. Bon, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de ses paroles, seules les actions comptaient dans ce cas précis. Les Digimons et les Pokémons commencèrent à lancer diverses attaques que Chaosmon para avec ses deux bras. Inefficaces … comme d'habitude. Du moins, elles étaient capables de le blesser mais ça ne servait à rien si ces blessures disparaissaient ensuite !_

_Ça ne servait à rien … Malgré tous leurs efforts, les failles disparaissaient pour réapparaître ensuite. Chaosmon n'avait même pas besoin de comprendre la situation. Il savait l'utiliser à son avantage. Il fallait une grosse déferlante de puissance, capable de le repousser et de le projeter dans une faille avant qu'il ne puisse la refermer. Mais ensuite ? Ensuite ? Oui, son plan tombait à l'eau. Car il suffisait ensuite à Chaosmon de recréer une faille pour sortir de cet endroit. Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas pensé plus tôt hein ? POURQUOI ? Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas prévenir les autres !_

_Ils étaient tous motivés à s'en débarrasser … et voilà le résultat … Ils étaient tous prêts à combattre jusqu'au péril de leurs vies … pour se débarrasser de Chaosmon. Avec ce qu'il avait dit, il y avait eu un regain d'espoir. Un espoir qui risquait de disparaître à tout moment à cause de ses paroles … s'il leur apprenait ce qu'il avait pensé maintenant._

« Quel idiot … Quel idiot … Quel idiot ! »

_Il tapa du poing contre le sol d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas pensé à ces éventualités et voilà le résultat ! Ils couraient tous au suicide collectif par sa faute ! Ils ne pouvaient pas réussir à le battre ! C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible ! Ces failles sont sous le contrôle complet de Chaosmon. Il peut décider de les utiliser à sa guise. L'Angewomon, salement blessée à cause des trop nombreuses attaques de Chaosmon, revint auprès de lui, soufflant rapidement._

« Ah … Ah … Il ne bronche pas. On ne peut même pas chercher à le repousser ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres, Solitan. Tu as une autre idée ? »

« Sélania … » _bredouilla l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds, hochant la tête négativement. Il avait les yeux brillants tandis qu'il se demandait s'il devait la prévenir. Tout fait pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir avec lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître. Déjà la première fois … Et là … La situation empirait de minute en minute._

« Bon, tu n'as pas d'autres idées, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne peux pas penser à tout non plus. Faut bien que l'on se débrouille seuls aussi un peu. »

« Sélania … Tu crois que … Non. Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bonne chance … Sélania … Vraiment, bonne chance. Mais fais attention à toi. »

« Hum ? Je fais toujours attention à moi, de ce côté-là, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Je vais aussi voir pour protéger tes deux pokémons et les autres. Il le faut bien puisque sinon, ils vont servir de chair à canon. »

« … … … D'accord, Sélania. » _murmura tout simplement l'adolescent en baissant la tête. Il était confus, plus que confus même._

_Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à la mort. Cette faille, il avait mis tous ses espoirs dedans. Et maintenant, il n'était plus sûr que ça soit la bonne. Comment en être convaincu ? Comment savoir si … tout était réellement absorbé par cela ? Le mieux aurait été de faire un test avant … Mais il n'allait pas sacrifier un Digimon pour ça !_

_Non, la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter, c'était tout simplement les Digimons et Pokémons qui combattaient. Il devait vraiment croire en eux. Même si Chaosmon revenait de cette faille, ça ne serait peut-être pas instantané ? Et en même temps, il …_

« Bon, j'en ai marre ! On a assez rigolé, Chaosmon ! »

_Il tourna son visage l'Angewomon, celle-ci battant des ailes avec rapidité, se présentant à quelques mètres en face de Chaosmon. Derrière lui se trouvait la fameuse faille dont l'intérieur était complètement noir … et dénué de vie._

« Que comptes-tu faire, l'ange ? Tu sais bien que tout ce que tu as fait est inutile. Tu n'auras pas la force de me projeter dans cette faille. Tu pensais que je n'avais pas compris votre idée ? Mais vous êtes si faibles … Tellement faibles … Sachez que cette faille emmène dans la partie la plus recluse et abandonnée du Digimon. Quiconque y pénètre ne pourra jamais en sortir. La raison est simple : elle est dirigée par des forces que nulle ne connait … sauf ceux qui ont réussi à les enfermer il y a de cela des millénaires. »

_Des millénaires ? Est-ce qu'il n'exagérait pas un peu ? Les Digimons n'étaient pas aussi vieux normalement ! Ils devaient avoir peut-être une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'années ! Ca dépendait de quand avait été créé la première créature électronique mais des millénaires ? Peut –être que dans le Digimonde, la situation n'était pas pareille ? Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon ? De toute façon … Ce n'était pas ça le plus important._

« Mais tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter ? » _souffla l'Angewomon, un anneau se formant autour d'elle alors qu'elle brandissait en même temps son arc invisible._

_Hum ? Chaosmon haussa un sourcil, un peu étonné d'une telle attaque car c'était la première fois que l'ange l'utilisait. Il resta néanmoins sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir en conséquence. Déjà, de nombreuses failles l'entouraient, prêtes à le protéger ou alors à être utilisées pour l'attaque. Peu à peu, l'anneau vint s'agrandir, recouvrant les Digimons et les Pokémons blessés au combat._

_Peu à peu, les égratignures, les entailles, les bleues, le sang, tout commença à disparaître alors que l'anneau devenait de plus en plus lumineux. Une flèche se présenta sur son arc invisible … Une flèche différente des autres._

« Connais-tu la charge des cieux ? Je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis une Angewomon. Mon rôle est de protéger et soigner ceux qui m'entourent … mais aussi d'utiliser leur force pure pour éliminer mes adversaires. »

_Utiliser leur force pure ? C'était une blague ? Non … Elle était sérieuse, plus que sérieuse même. Déjà, la gueule de DarkDramon s'ouvrir en la direction de l'ange, créant un puissant rayon avant qu'elle ne crie :_

« C'est déjà trop tard, imbécile ! TU ES FOUTU ! »

_La flèche devint elle-même un rayon qu'elle gardait sur son arc avant de relâcher la corde invisible. La flèche ou plutôt le rayon de lumière engloba complètement celui de Chaosmon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bouger pour éviter l'attaque … sans que ça soit possible ?_

« Mon corps … Mon corps ne répond … »

« Plus ? C'est normal, espèce d'idiot. Tu te trouves dans mon anneau … S'il soigne ceux que j'ai juré de protéger, il paralyse néanmoins mes adversaires. Et devant une telle quantité de Pokémons et Digimons qui m'accompagnent, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de t'en extraire. Adieu … et bon débarras. »

« … … … Tant que je ne l'aurai pas accompli … Tant que je n'aurai pas accompli ma vengeance … Vous ne serez jamais débarrassé de moi. Vous entendez ? JAMAIS ! »

_Il ne semblait même pas en colère malgré ses cris. Pathétique créature … Le rayon de lumière l'enveloppa, le projetant dans la faille derrière lui. Puis plus rien … Plus rien du tout ne se fit entendre. Seul le silence régna avant que des cris de joie ne se fassent entendre. Mais les failles étaient toujours présentes … pour combien de temps ?_

« Nous avons … quand même réussi alors … Sélania … Tu cachais bien ton jeu. »

_Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire alors que ses deux pokémons revenaient vers lui. Les blessures avaient totalement disparu grâce à l'aide de Sélania. Celle-ci était un peu fatiguée et exténuée mais souriante. Les deux pokémons retournèrent dans leurs pokéballs tandis que l'Angewomon s'approchait de lui, montrant par là l'une des failles : celle qui pouvait ramener l'adolescent chez lui. Ils se regardèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :_

« … … … Elle risque de bientôt se refermer, Solitan. »

« Je le sais bien … Mais partir comme ça … Je ne sais pas … Ça ne se fait pas. »


	20. Epilogue : Une dernière chose

**Epilogue : Une dernière chose**

« Merci beaucoup, HiAndromon. » _murmura l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

« De rien, vous avez encore une heure environ d'après nos données. » _répondit le Digimon avant de s'éloigner. Lui ? Il marchait en direction d'un arbre. L'Angewomon était adossée à celui-ci, croissant les bras. Il arriva à sa hauteur sans rien dire.  
_

« Alors … Combien de temps il te reste environ ? » _demanda-t-elle faiblement. Un peu gêné, l'adolescent se passa une main derrière la tête avant de dire :_

« Environ une heure. Mieux vaut compter cinquante minutes. Tu veux que l'on parle tous les deux ? Enfin … C'est seulement si tu en as envie bien entendu. Je ne peux pas te forcer. »

_Même s'il ne voyait pas son regard à cause de son masque, il savait qu'elle l'observait. Elle réfléchissait à la demande de l'adolescent, le garçon aux cheveux blonds détournant son visage. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait aller ? Car là … C'était un peu perturbant._

« De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler, Solitan ? Tu vas bientôt me quitter et je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Alors … Tu vas m'abandonner et tes pokémons seront toujours auprès de toi. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre … »

« Je te dirai bien de m'accompagner mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta tenue soit très appropriée … et les ailes non plus. Enfin, tu risquerais d'attirer beaucoup trop l'attention. Et surtout, surtout, je ne compte pas t'abandonner ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis une aussi grosse bêtise ? Je vais voir avec le Digigotchi pour le modifier, on doit bien être capable de se parler encore non ? Ça te gênerait tant que ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de gêne ou de Digigotchi ! Je m'en fiche de ça ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois à mes côtés ! Tes pokémons ont bien de la chance de toujours t'avoir auprès d'eux ! Moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant hein ! Et pourtant, je pense te mériter autant qu'eux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas plutôt ici ? » _cria-t-elle avec véhémence._

« Car ce n'est pas ma place … et tu le sais parfaitement. Sélania ? Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? » _demanda-t-il en désignant l'arbre sur lequel elle était adossée. Sans un mot, elle vint s'asseoir, invitant l'adolescent à faire de même de son côté._

_Il allait le lui dire … Il allait lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire en fait … Ce qu'il comptait devenir. Il allait lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner le Digimonde, pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait sûrement laissé une mauvaise empreinte de son passage, une très mauvaise empreinte même … Mais en même temps … En même temps … Il n'avait pas fait de son mieux. Il allait lui dire … ce qu'il comptait devenir._

_Là, dès qu'il aurait terminé ses habitudes, il allait se lancer dans l'électronique. Il s'était même renseigné sur bon nombre de livres pour comprendre le mécanisme des Digigotchis. N'était-ce pas comme ça qu'il avait réussi à la sauver ? Lorsqu'il lui dit cela, elle eut un petit sourire intimidé avant de baisser la tête. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie … Et elle le lui rappelait autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait._

« Tu vois ? Je vais tout faire pour garder le contact avec toi, Sélania et … »

_Le demi-masque de métal fut posé au sol en même temps qu'il se plongeait dans son mutisme. Deux yeux saphir qui l'observèrent longuement alors que les mains de Sélania se posaient sur ses joues, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par le baiser de l'Angewomon avant de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle arrêta le baiser, il était sous le choc, voir presque inconscient._

« Cela doit changer des petits coup de langue de ma forme de Gatomon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ici plus longtemps, Solitan ? S'il … te … plaît ? »

_Elle s'était mise à quatre pattes sur l'adolescent, offrant la vision de sa poitrine généreuse et si peu recouverte à celui-ci. Non, non et non ! A cause d'une trop forte excitation, il plaça une main sur son nez, sentant l'hémorragie qui arrivait. Il s'écria :_

« Sélania ! Une Angewomon ne se comporte pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment très … bas comme attitude de ta part ! Tu ne devrais pas faire … »

« Une Angewomon est une Digimon femelle comme les autres. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il existe des Angemons et des Angewomons ? Tu nous prends pour des exemples de pureté ? Ça me rappelle aussi l'histoire avec la Justice … Solitan. »

« Oui, enfin bon … Sélania, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je préfère rentrer chez moi, ils doivent tous être morts d'inquiétude depuis le temps. » _annonça l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_Elle reprit son demi-masque pour le mettre sur son visage, cachant ses yeux bleus bien que quelques larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Aie, aie, aie, il a fait pleurer Sélania ! Il tendit ses bras pour réceptionner la femme ailée, celle-ci s'y engouffrant. Il était désolé mais c'était ainsi et pas autrement._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant, Sélania ? Ce n'est pas si dramatique non plus. »

« Tu es le premier humain qui soit arrivé dans le Digimonde, tu es MON humain à moi. Tu es le premier humain à être arrivé et tu es mon humain. Tu es à personne d'autre. Chaque digimon n'a le droit qu'à un humain ! Je ne sais pas si chaque humain n'a le droit qu'à un digimon mais tu es à moi et à aucun autre digimon ! Ou même pokémon ! »

« Te voilà drôlement possessive … Tu devrais plutôt te calmer. Je ne suis à personne même si c'est quand même … mignon de ta part. Je vais tout faire pour que nous restions en contact. De même, je vais essayer de tout faire pour trouver le moyen de m'emmener dans le Digimonde quand je le désire. D'accord ? Comme ça, nous nous reverrons. »

« … … … Je ne sais pas trop. C'est beaucoup de … suppositions. » _marmonna l'Angewomon, peu convaincue par les dires de Solitan. Pourtant, il vint l'embrasser sur les joues pour le rassurer. A force de parler, il allait presque manquer « sa faille ». Elle ? Elle n'avait pas cherché à le prévenir qu'il était bientôt trop tard. Malheureusement, un Andromon était venu pour le prévenir et il fut l'heure de partir. Elle vint l'enlacer longuement tandis que l'adolescent arrêta l'étreinte. Dans un dernier petit sourire, il traversa la faille alors qu'elle lui murmurait de rester. Pourtant, il était déjà trop tard. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de le suivre mais … Elle n'était pas sûre … Pas sûr du tout. Puis la faille disparue … Devant elle et l'Andromon, il ne restait plus rien du tout. Il était retourné chez lui._

_Ailleurs, dans un endroit obscurci, un sourire se dessinait dans les ténèbres. Une voix calme et lente se fit entendre :_

« Visiblement … Mon jouet a été repoussé … par vous savez qui … Il fallait s'y attendre. Ils ne sont pas au courant de ce que cela impliquait. Mais nous pouvons remercier mon jouet. Dorénavant, pendant qu'ils combattaient contre lui, les Digimons et cet humain ne se sont pas préoccupés de l'afflux de Pokémons dans ce monde. Nous allons pouvoir les étudier … comme les humains qui sont arrivés par les failles créées par mon jouet. »

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de jouet, on en fait quoi ? On le laisse là où il se trouve ? » _demanda une seconde voix alors que la première reprenait :_

« On va le laisser … Cela nous fera un peu de distraction et surtout apprendra à mon jouet à ne pas prendre à la légère les humains. »

« Et cet humain ? Qu'est-ce que nous en faisons ? Il est retourné dans son monde … avec des connaissances provenant du Digimonde. N'est-ce pas problématique ? » _questionna une troisième voix. Pourtant, comme auparavant, la première annonça :_

« Nulle inquiétude … Tout cela est normal. Parfaitement normal. Dorénavant, il est dans la paume de ma main … Je peux le manipuler comme il le désire … sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Peut-être est-il le premier humain … mais il sera le plus important. Les failles nous ont permis de revenir sur le devant … Dorénavant, nous allons prendre le contrôle du Digimonde. Pour cela, je vous demande de remercier cet humain. »

_Les autres voix se turent avant que le silence ne règne à nouveau. Nul remerciement car cela n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Tout était dans les pensées de chacun._

_Dans un autre endroit, tout aussi obscurci que le précédent, un œuf se trouvait au beau milieu du vide. Coloré de lignes vertes et dorées, une petite voix féminines se fit entendre, en larmes :_

« Snif … Snif … Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher, Solitan ? Snif … Je suis pourtant ta Digimon … Snif … Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? »

_L'œuf tremblait sur lui-même, comme pris de soubresauts incontrôlables._

« J'ai si froid … Quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît … Quelqu'un ? Solitan ? Solitan ? »

_Aucune réponse autour de l'œuf. Nul ne savait où il se trouvait, nul ne venait voir où elle était, nul ne savait qu'elle existait, nul se posait la question._

« Snif, snif … Je ne veux plus être toute seule, Solitan. Je ne veux plus … J'en ai assez. Ca fait des années … et tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle. »

_L'œuf continua de trembler sur lui-même sans pour autant qu'une petite craquelure n'apparaisse sur sa coquille. Puis finalement, l'œuf s'immobilisa alors que les sanglots continuaient de se faire entendre même s'ils devenaient de moins en moins forts jusqu'à être totalement étouffés. Puis le silence … Le silence régna._

_Pendant le transfert, l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds eut un flash : un flash lui remémorant le premier Digigotchi qu'il avait eu. A l'âge de huit ans, ce fut la première chose qu'il avait réussi à s'acheter après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il s'en rappelait tellement bien … de cette scène … Une mauvaise chute car il n'avait pas vu le trottoir … puis le Digigotchi qu'il avait acheté roula au beau milieu de la route, un camion le réduisant en poussières. Devant ses larmes, le marchand lui avait dit d'en prendre un second, que c'était un cadeau de sa part. C'était là qu'il avait reçu le Digigotchi contenant Sélania. Et ça … Ca faisait maintenant plus de huit ans qu'il l'avait. Beaucoup changeaient de Digigotchi au cours de leurs existences … mais pas lui._


End file.
